A DEMON'S LOVER
by LOGEN
Summary: Raven's twin sister comes and starts moving in on Raven's crush, beast boy. Raven does not take kindly to this and they both fight for his attention. who will mark him as their mate? humor, lemons, mature content, etc.
1. meet Crow

CH. 1

It was a typical day in Jump City, California. The Titans had broken up three bank robberies, four hostage situations, fifteen cats in a tree, three CPR situations, seven car accidents; five HIVE five instances, and one Slade robbery. All of this took place in a three hour stretch and they were all exhausted. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game, but with none of their usual gusto. They stared at the screen, not really even caring what happened. Beast Boy pulled ahead of Cyborg and beat his score by a hundred thousand points. Nothing happened; no victory dances, no whoops of happiness, and no anger. Raven was leaning against the arm of the couch with one of her favorite books. 

Every few seconds she'd peek around her book to glance at Beast Boy. She may have been mean to him in the past years, but they were both 17 now and had grown closer. Sure, he still made stupid remarks and jokes that made her annoyed, but they had spent more time together. In time, she grew to have a crush; this bud of a crush soon bloomed into love. She looked back to her book, not even taking in a single word. Her thoughts and daydreams had gone to Beast Boy and herself in the Tower alone with no one around to hear their moans, screams, and animalistic growls of pleasure. Cyborg had, in the mean time, started a new game. His wrist began to beep and flash green. He looked down and frowned. 

"Someone is at the door," he muttered. Raven got up and dog-eared her book. 

"I'll get it," she replied and phased to the front door. She approached the large doors and opened them with her powers. There standing before her was an absolute mirror image of herself. The exact same eyes, the same vacant facial expression, the same tidy hair cut in the same fashion. This was a mirror image. The mirror image reached out and hugged Raven. 

"It's been to long sister," it whispered in her ear. Raven felt her heart stop and her breathing become increased. Her sister may look like her and carry the same composure, but she was a sex addict. Demons are only supposed to go into heat once a month on a full moon. Her twin sister, Crow, was still a virgin, but her demon side seemed to be haywire. She was constantly in heat and always looking for a good cock. Raven had hoped she had seen the last of her when she secretly left. She had never wanted to see her over-horny sister ever again. 

Every guy she ever got was stolen by her sister, who obviously was more confident than she. Men seemed to be attracted to confidence. The excuse was always the same: I thought she was you. But before Crow could get laid, Raven would leave and Crow, being older by two seconds, would feel responsible for her and leave without a seconds hesitation. Raven knew she was devoted, but she was still more devoted to a good fuck than her own sister. 

"I figured I would never find you again," she said with a small smile. The only differences between them were Crow's clothing. She wore tight black jeans that you could see a camel toe in and showed her waist line a little too much, a small black shirt that accented her bellybutton and stomach. Not only was that, but a reasonable amount of cleavage obviously apparent. Her boots were black leather and went over the jeans to end just below her knees. Raven looked her sister up and down. 

"I had hoped not," she said rudely. Crow frowned. 

"Raven, is that anyway to treat your blood relative?" she asked. 

"I have a history of not treating my blood relatives very well. Ask our father," she implied. 

"I haven't heard from him in years Rae," she said. Raven frowned at the name. She only liked Beast Boy saying that. Crow lifted her head a bit and sniffed. Raven and Crow each had an ability to smell about people. They could tell if they were compassionate, worthy of attention, were good in bed, and if they had a decent dick size. 

"Ahhhhh," she said exhaling, "Three boys and an extra girl. Tell me, have you lost your virginity yet?" She sniffed again and smiled smugly. 

"Hmm, guess not. And oh… I smell a certain male who would obviously serve me well," a few more deep sniffs and she looked like the cat that ate the canary. 

"He smells of strength, power, and absolute animal magnetism," She said with a wicked smile. Raven glared at her sister. 

"Leave Beast Boy alone," she growled. 

"Beast Boy is his name? I must meet him… or should I say, eat him," she gave a mischievous grin. Raven knew what she was implying. But before she could say a word, the rest of the team stepped up. At seeing the new "Raven" their jaws dropped. 

"W-wh-who is that?" Beast Boy asked, unable to speak at seeing "Raven" dressed so scantily, but sexily. Crow gave a seductive and heart melting smile. 

"You must be Beast Boy," she said huskily and walked up to him, eyes never leaving his. But _his_ eyes were trained on her ever swaying hips. They had him completely mesmerized. Raven fumed as she watched her sister flirt with Beast Boy. She had always just let her sister take whatever she had and use it to its fullest extent before either handing it back or keeping it. This was not one of those times. She had finally admitted that she liked Beast Boy and there was no way in Hell, Heaven, or God's green earth that she was going to just lie down and let Crow steal something else. Crow was about to put a hand on Beast Boy's neck when Raven grabbed her other arm and yanked her away and back to her. 

"_This_," she started in her monotone, "Is my twin sister Crow." Robin frowned. 

"You never mentioned a sister, _or_ a twin. Why?" he asked. 

"You never asked and you didn't need to know," Raven replied. 

"Well, I think that anyone related to us should stay in the Tower, what do you think Rob?" Cyborg asked as he looked at Robin. Robin looked Crow up and down with a well trained eye. He and Star had been going out for quite some time now. He had to admit that this Crow person certainly wore a weird assortment of clothing. But Raven's family was Raven's family. She couldn't help who she was related to. Robin gave a small nod.

"Sure," he answered. Raven showed no emotion, but inside she was screaming, kicking, and yelling. Crow's face lit up as she followed the others out of the foyer to the Common room. Raven turned to head for her room when Beast Boy stepped out of nowhere. 

"Raven… you don't like your sister much do you?" he asked. She shook her head as she continued to walk. 

"Why? I could smell the hostility you held for her. And is she always horny?" he asked. Raven ignored the last comment and told him about her sister. He listened as they climbed the stairs. As soon as they got to Raven's room, the door opened and there stood Crow in Raven's outfit. 

"Hey Rae," she chirped, she looked Beast Boy up and down with a lustful gaze and licked her lips. That was all she needed to say as he turned red in embarrassment. Crow looked back to Raven. 

"Crow, why are you wearing my things? Better yet… why are even in my room?" 

"Well," she said, pulling the cape to its fullest extent and twirling slightly, "I thought it looked better on me." Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "and I was in here because I thought it'd be cool for us to crash together." Raven raised an eyebrow. 

"I think not. You get Terra's old room two doors down next to Beast Boy's," she said pointing. Crow looked out the door. Beast Boy's room was right in between Terra's old one and Raven's. 

"But I wanna sleep in my little sister's room," she whined, pouting slightly. Beast Boy had to admit she looked rather cute and adorable when she did this. He made a mental note never to say it to Raven out loud unless he was 100 sure she wouldn't mind it. 

"You are only two seconds older than me. And my decision stands firm. You sleep in Terra's old room," Raven said crossing her arms. If only she had gone along with it… she might have been able to keep a closer eye on her. Crow was much more cunning than she let on. She had put on the act to throw suspicion off of her. Now Raven had no idea that she was planning a late night visit to Beast Boy. That evening, before bed, Crow was battling Cyborg in a racing game while Raven read a book. Robin was talking in low tones to Starfire and Beast Boy was up in his room doing God knows what. As the clock struck ten, Crow was beaten by Cyborg and she stood up and stretched. After yawning loudly she looked to the others. 

"Well, I'm headin off to bed. Night all," she said and phased through the floor. Raven barely acknowledged her as she kept on reading. Crow came into view on the living quarters floor. She looked left and right before creeping to Beast Boy's room. She laid her ear to the door and listened intently. She heard the scritch scratch of a pencil. Closing her eyes, she sank into the door; when she came out the other end she was one with the shadows. There sat Beast Boy writing in what looked like a journal. He had a small smile upon his face as he scribbled. Crow watched intently until he closed the book, held his hand over it and spoke in a light African language before heading to bed. Crow amazingly understood. 

It was something like voodoo magic. It kept it locked and the secrets safe. She would have smelled the magic if he carried it. The book must have been blessed by a witch doctor. He took off his shirt and threw it aside. Crow caught herself before she gasped in amazement and longing. His chest and pecks seemed to be carved into his chest. His abs moved with his breathing and his arms were no bean poles… more like telephone poles, only a tad bit skinnier. He took off his pants and threw them among the rest of the junk. His legs were defiantly track star legs. And his tiger stripped boxers made him look absolutely exquisite to her. She licked her lips in anticipation and stared eagerly and hungrily at him as he got under the covers. 

After a few minutes, she heard his very light snoring. Unable to believe her luck, she floated up to the foot of his bed. She crawled across, one hand and one leg on either side of him. She continued her cat like crawl until her head was just above his. His light breathing ruffled her hair slightly and noted that his breath smelled much like mint and his skin like pine. She inhaled deeply and raised her head and smiled as she slowly exhaled. Beast Boy awoke to find a pair of breasts in his face. He flinched ever so slightly in surprise. Crow noticed this and looked down on him. She licked her lips once again. 

"Hey sexy," she purred. He gulped and the first thought that ran through his head was as follows: 'I am so dead'. Crow leaned forward to kiss him, but Beast Boy seemed unable to move anything but his neck. He moved it to one side and felt her soft lips connect with his cheek. This didn't discourage her; in fact, it enticed her and made her more excited. She had never had someone deny her what she wanted. This made things more interesting… a challenge. Beast Boy smelled her wetness as if her clit was being pushed up against his face. It was overpowering and despite how hard he tried, a certain part of his anatomy was excited by it. Crow looked over her shoulder when she felt something nudge her rear. 

"I see you are enjoying the attention," she whispered into his neck. Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine and made him squirm slightly. She nibbled and sucked on his neck and Beast Boy had to fight back a moan that was desperate to escape. Crow worked her way down to his chest. She ran her nails down his chest and stomach as she kissed all over his neck. Beast Boy closed his eyes tight. He couldn't move his body away from her. She must have done something to stop him from doing anything but moving his neck. 

"Please stop," he moaned with pleasure. The combined things sounded very strange. Someone moaning with pleasure and begging for the person to stop. Crow looked up and into his eyes. 

"Why?" she asked as she ground against him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth opened wide. 

"Seems to me like you love it. Why not give into it and become mine. I want to own you… but I have to have your permission first," she continued to grind. She hated the fact that she had to ask permission first. Once again, her demon side was holding her back. But she had persuasion on her side. God didn't give men enough blood to run both heads at once. If it was all concentrated below, he'd say yes without a second thought and he'd become her mate once and for all. He didn't answer. This made her frown slightly and grind harder. 

"Answer me," she said softly, but with authority. His mouth was about to form the word she wanted when the door flew open and a dark aura surrounded Crow. She was thrown against the wall and Raven walked in, four red eyes glowing and the evilest snarl placed on her lips. She looked to Beast Boy, who cringed. 

"Are you ok?" she asked softly. Beast Boy stood up and nodded slowly and shakily. Crow glared at her sister. 

"Raven!" she protested, "I was just about to make him mine! Why did you interfere?" Raven didn't answer her sister. Instead, she covered Crow's mouth with a dark aura. 

"Silence!" she hissed, "You have gone to far slut. Control yourself or I will." The dark aura disappeared and Beast Boy stared at Raven in shock. 

"Raven… why did you call her that?" he asked. 

"Cause it is true," she replied. Crow growled at Raven, fists clenched. She never got to have any fun or mark anyone. Raven was always stubborn and left before anything good could happen. And the bond they shared was always dragging her along. That and the fact she was a whole two seconds older and felt responsible for her little twin sister. 

"Still, she's your sister Rae… don't you think you ought to leave words like that out?" Beast Boy asked. Raven smiled inwardly. She liked him calling her Rae. Crow walked up looking ashamed. She gave a pout that made Beast Boy feel sorry for her. 

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," she hung her head and held her hands in front of her stomach, "I didn't mean to be so forward. Do you forgive me?" she looked up at his eyes, her bottom lip protruding ever so slightly and her eyes wide with innocence. Raven shot Crow a glare that BB missed. 

"Of course," he said sweetly, "Now both of you get to bed. Tomorrow is another big day." As the twins left Beast Boy the glared at each other all the way back to their rooms. The looks were identical and could not have been plainer: back off bitch… he's mine.

* * *

As Raven lay on her bed trying to sleep, she tried to figure out why Beast Boy was so forgiving. She reasoned that Beast Boy was just like that and had always been like that. He always made sure people had fun, got fair shares of everything, and protected them if need be. Raven knew damn well that she never would have fallen for Crow's little show. Raven knew her plan. Make him fall in love, fuck him hard, and mark him as hers. The exact plan Raven had just formed only moments earlier. She would have to work hard… very hard. Crow was so much more experienced than she. But how did one work hard without making it seem apparent. Beast Boy and the others would certainly notice if she started throwing herself at him. This meant that her cunning would have to come fully into play. An idea suddenly struck her. It would have to be sneaky and no one could know. It was an old kindergarten trick that never seemed to fail: Secret Admirer. The curiosity would have the "secret admirer" on his mind to much to think about Crow. With that comforting thought, Raven fell asleep. 

Crow was the exact opposite of Raven. She was _not _calm, she was _not_ sleepy, and she was _not_ going to sit still and think. She paced the room, hands behind her back, mind racing circles in her head. How to get Beast Boy was the question constantly asked in this little circle. Every devious plan she could think of went through her mind. Could she kill Raven and make it look like suicide? No, Raven was stronger than she looked, and she would never bring herself to kill her own sister. Could she hypnotize Beast Boy into running away with her? No, Raven would follow, mutilate her and then run back home with Beast Boy as her new mate. Could she just out win Raven… show her up in front of Beast Boy? 

No that wouldn't work either; Raven knew BB longer and knew what made him tick. An advantage _she_ did not have. Could she sell Raven over the internet? No, she'd kill her new owners and then come after her. Could she threaten Raven? No, Raven was so much smarter than that. She'd know it was an empty threat. Crow stopped pacing and growled in frustration. She wanted Beast Boy so bad. She already had the idea of making him fall in love, fuck him hard, and than mark him. But how to get to that bridge so that she could cross it?! She threw herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling painted with stars and dark like the sky. 

Given the sky outside… it looked like she was really out under the stars. She sighed loudly and that was when it came to her. It was so simple that anyone could do it without a single bit of trouble: Secret Admirer. She would of course act like normal, her usual sex crazed self. But with this idea, she'd blow Raven out of the water. Crow grinned wickedly and got under the covers and promptly fell asleep. 


	2. the fighting intensifies

CH. 2

The next morning, Beast Boy got up and stretched. He felt great. Like he'd gotten at least fifteen hours of sleep. He went to his window and threw it up to open it. Two letters fell into his face. They were sticky notes. Both were in different unrecognizable handwriting.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I have had my eyes on you for quite a while now. No I'm afraid we can't meet just yet… but soon my love, soon. And when we meet, it will be full of so much passion and love that it will be a day you are not likely to forget. Until next time my love_

_Love from,_

_Your __Secret Admirer_

Beast Boy turned red at the thoughts whizzing through his mind. He turned to the other note and read it.

_Beast Boy,_

_I cannot tell you the passion of love I feel for you. I hope that you feel the same for me, as I'm very lonely. I have been watching you for a long time. Years in fact, I've just never had the courage to speak up. Please forgive my lateness in alerting you. We cannot meet yet, but soon my beast, soon. I look forward to that day of passion and love. Until my next letter, kisses from_

_Your __Secret Admirer_

If Beast Boy was red earlier, it was nothing compared to what color he was now. Then something popped into his head.

"Wait," he thought aloud, "_Two_ secret admirers?" He looked from one to the other. They seemed to really have it in for him to. He hopped he didn't have to hurt one of them in choosing the other. He hated trying to choose between two things. It usually hurt his head. Should he get Super Mega Monkeys 5 or the newly released Scary Movie without the directors cut? Should he get tofu burgers or tofu pizza? Should he buy this or that? Should he date her or the other girl? It was always confusing. He could never just have two awesome things… it always had to be just one. He got dressed and had just closed the drawer on his journal, which held the letters, when his door opened. Raven (or was it Crow) walked in holding a tray with two glasses of tea complete with tofu and real waffles.

"Morning Beast Boy," came Raven's voice, "I thought I'd bring your breakfast." Beast Boy was flabbergasted. Raven had never done such a selfless thing for him.

"W-w-why?" he asked, wondering if she had poisoned them secretly. Raven frowned.

"I thought I'd do something nice for you," she said quietly… and did Beast Boy detect a bit of hurt in her voice. He decided it was wise to except and take his chances.

"Thanks Rae… it looks delicious," he took his own pancakes and tea and began to eat and drink. Raven ate hers and watched him all the while. Crow was not very happy when she found out. She may have looked like Raven, but she didn't get up at six in the morning. She got up a good fifteen minutes after Beast Boy had finished eating. She walked through (yes, as in without it opening) the door, planning on asking BB to a walk in the park when she saw Raven and said Beast Boy laughing and enjoying each other's company. She slowly walked out to keep herself from being noticed. She walked down the hallway to the Common room to grab some chow. She walked in and Saw Cyborg eating his usual meaty breakfast. Crow looked and saw there was just enough left for her. She scarfed it down without even going to the table. At that point, BB walked in with Raven in tow. Crow ran up to Beast Boy and hugged him. She tried to press her breasts as much against him without seeming obvious.

"BB!" she shouted. Beast Boy looked down and patted her head with a look that declared he had no idea what to do, "How did you sleep?" Beast Boy was glad when she released him from the awkward position.

"Ok I guess," he replied scratching his head.

"Would you like to go on a walk in the park with me?" Crow asked suddenly. Beast Boy looked surprised and nodded. Crow had a smile stretch around her face three times it was so big.

"Great… we can do it around 11 and then go out for lunch," Crow said and headed to her room, giving Raven a "Your move bitch" look as she passed. Raven shot daggers at her and growled low under her breath. Beast Boy caught the smell of her rage and jealousy and decided to ignore it, for his own personal health. Beast Boy grabbed some tofu bacon and eggs complete with soy milk. While he stood at the stove watching his sizzling meal, Raven grabbed some orange juice from the small fridge. Whether it was accidental or not, her cape slipped and showed her rear to Beast Boy. He was immediately transfixed and Raven smirked, knowing he was watching.

While her uniform was tight, it wasn't tight enough to show a camel toe, or BB would have been overloaded. She straightened up and brought the carton next to Beast Boy and reached up to the top shelf to grab a glass. She poured her juice and drank it. When she was finished, she noticed Beast Boy still watching her. She slowly and seductively licked her lips before placing her glass in the sink and walking off to read. Beast Boy looked down to see that his bacon was now black and harder than concrete.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath before scraping it into the trash with a chisel and a hammer. Raven was still reading when she noticed Crow dragging Beast Boy to the door for their walk. She felt rage and jealousy boil to the surface as she scowled. Crow teleported them to the sunny and warm park. She slowed her pace as she placed her arm around Beast Boy's. He blushed a bit before noticing that she had a devilish smile about her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Ohhh nothing," she sang lightly, "Just thinkin nice thoughts." Beast Boy left it at that and decided to find out more about her. Plus, he had a feeling he didn't want to know what she was thinking.

"So what's your favorite color?" he asked innocently.

"Red," she replied.

"Why?" She looked up at him.

"It's the color of my eyes when I get angry," she said. Beast Boy was sure that was not the reason.

"My turn," she chirped, "What is your last name?" Beast Boy looked reluctant. He muttered something until Crow squeezed his wrist hard in a vice like grip.

"Logan," he replied immediately. Her grip loosened as they walked on.

"Ok, what is your favorite drink," he asked.

"It's thick and white," she replied with a nasty grin. Beast Boy made a disgusted face and Crow laughed.

"It's a vanilla milkshake," she said giggling, "But I love that stuff to." Beast Boy cleared his throat. Crow acted like she had not just said something vulgar and embarrassing.

"So how long have you been in the superhero gig?" she asked.

"Years. After my parents died, I tagged along with the Doom Patrol. Then I tried going solo. I managed to meet everyone in the strangest of ways. Long story short, we had to stop alien invaders," he replied. All Crow could manage was a "hmm," of interest.

"So what took you so long to find Raven?" asked BB. Crow frowned.

"I've been looking for years," she sounded like she was troubled... not her usual bubbliness that everyone was getting used to, "I tried tracking her but she's hard to follow. She covered her tracks to well. The only way I got to find her this time was because she stayed. Judging by what people have told me, she stayed for about two months in one place before leaving again." She looked into his forest colored eyes and found herself lost in them.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to know that your very own family member, who you shared the same space with for nine whole months, is avoiding you?" she stared and frowned.

"No, you were an only child," she said. She suddenly brightened up and smiled.

"So tell me... why don't you eat meat?" It was Beast Boy's turn to frown.

"I've been all the animals on every meat market shelf. It would be like eating something I'm related to... cannibalism," he muttered. Crow understood. One of her X's was a vegeterian. He also believed in reincarnation.

"Here's another good question," Beast Boy said suddenly.

"What?" Crow asked.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Crow just noticed that they had stopped in front of a ice cream trolly. After getting their ice creams, they found a comfy bench and sat down eating. Crow gave a long slow lick that Beast Boy found hard to ignore. He felt the strange feeling like his pants were getting smaller. He shifted so that it would be less noticable as Crow's eyes became half lidded and she licked slower and even added a flick in a sudggesting way. Crow was having a lot of fun with the warm sun over them and her knowing exactly how mad she was driving him. She smiled inside as she thought what Raven would think if she saw this. And strangely enough, she did in fact know. She was watching via mediatation and her face was so ugly with jealousy and rage that she grit her teeth and growled every few seconds. Luckily she was in her room, or people would be scared and worried. She opened her now four red eyes that glowed with her anger.

"He's mine," she growled. Everything in her room was engulfed in black and rising. Sure she could control her powers and enotions now, but it didn't mean she had to find some outlet. Soon, only her eyes could be seen and not even the bright sunlight could filter through the darkness. And even though her eyes were open, she could see as Crow offered him a taste of her ice cream. Beast Boy looked at it and hesitantly licked it. Crow lost her balance... or so it seemed. She leaned in and "accidentally" put it all over his lips. He couldn't lick it all off, so Crow leaned farther in and slowly licked up his lips. Beast Boy was surprised and had no idea how to react. She continued to lick slow and long. Finally, it was all gone and Beast Boy resembled a christmas tree. Raven was so seeting mad that she had the hardest time trying not to break anything. All four eyes were shut tight and her three word mantra was being repeated over and over so fast that it sounded more like gibberish. Crow then did something that made Raven's power seep out of her room and across the blue ocean, turning it black and the waves to become higher than was normal. Crow leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Not a small kiss where the lips barely touch, not the kiss where it was a slight peck, it was an intense french kiss that sent Beast Boy careening off the edge. He was about to wrap his arms around her and kiss back when he realised that it wasn't Raven. He distinctly remembered her kiss always starting slow. That was of course in a dream. He had never really kissed Raven... and had always imagined it starting out slow. This one was much to fast. He put his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her away. Crow's eyes were glazed over with lust and want. This look scared him to his very core. She looked like she wanted to own him. Make him hers.

"To fast?" she asked seductivly, "I can go slower if you like." She leaned in and nibbled his ear and BB distinctly heard a splat of her ice cream hitting the ground. He pushed her back a bit harder.

"No... I'd just rather... be friends," he said. He got up and walked a few steps forward. Without looking back, he said:

"Meet you back at the Tower. Lunch is off." He changed into a peregrin falcon and flew off. Crow's mouth was wide open. She sat back and folded her arms with a "hmph!". Back at the Tower, the water returned to normal and a certain demoness smiled cockily.

"Beast Boy," Crow said with a scowl, "You _will_ be mine. Even if I have to force you."


	3. the hunt is on

CH. 3

Beast Boy returned to the Tower to find Raven sitting on the couch reading. Her smirk indicated that she had just won a million dollars by jerking it from underneath her enemy's nose. Beast Boy sat beside her and began to flip through channels. Raven would sneak glances every now and then and didn't notice when her sister walked in and immediately headed out the other door that led to the rooms. Crow headed upstairs to Raven's room. She would not resort to the stupid little secret admirer trick. Time for more drastic measures. To take care of Raven and humiliate her. The only way to do that was to make her emotions go haywire. And the only way to do that now that she had control over them was to let... them... out.

She walked through the door and summoned the mirror to her hand with her powers. She grabbed it and smacked it hard against the wall. The glass shattered and multicolored balls of energy flew out and separated, flying in different directions. She walked out and went to her room, making sure she left the mirror in plain sight. When she got inside, she leaned into the door with a sigh. She closed her eyes and smiled. While Raven was busy with her emotions, she'd take care of Beast Boy. Beast Boy had of course forgotten about the letters and when Raven gave a mighty twitch, he glanced in her direction.

"You all right Rae?" he asked. She frowned.

"I'm not... sure," she replied. It was at that moment that the doors opened and out walked two Raven's dressed in different colored cloaks. The colors were forest green and the other was orange. The green Raven ran and did a front flip and landed in a sitting position on the couch. The orange one belched loudly and headed for the kitchen, scratching her private parts and other rude areas with a face that said she really could care less what they thought. Raven was at a loss for words as the green one challenged Beast Boy to a match at a game. Beast Boy kept staring with his mouth wide open. Raven had dropped her book with her own mouth wide open.

"Oh..._ Fuck_," she exclaimed. Crow came in with a look of nervousness. She was of course playing it to put off suspicion. Robin and Cyborg came running in looking flushed and scared. Starfire was as red as a cherry as she came running in after them. Behind them came the one thing that scared Raven worse than her sister taking Beast Boy... Lust, her emotion that was more turned on than her sister and even more insistent on getting laid. This insistence was that it lasted all day and night with five minute rest breaks. Back to the story at hand.

"Raven... that thing is chasing us and won't leave us alone," Cyborg said shakily as Lust kept following him around.

"What?" she asked in a tone of innocence, "I just want to know where Beast-" she stopped upon seeing him. She licked her lips and made a beeline straight for him. He hurriedly got up and began to back up. Lust picked up her pace until she was mere inches from him. Beast Boy felt the wall behind him and could go nowhere. Lust leaned in to kiss him when she felt someone grab ahold of her hair. She cried out as she fell back and turned to glare at Crow who had an equal angry look.

"Hands off," she snarled. Lust sneered and folded her arms.

"He isn't taken yet bitch," Lust growled lowly. Raven stepped in between them.

"That's enough!" she yelled, "Lust, get everyone down here now. I want to know what happened!" Lust left without a moment's hesitation. When Raven was mad, she said jump and you said how high. After five minutes, all the hooded emotions were sitting on the floor Indian style looking up at Raven who stood in front of the couch. Knowledge wore yellow, Wisdom wore baby blue, Happy wore light pink, Brave wore forest green, Rude wore orange, Rage wore blood red, Timid wore gray, Love wore purple, Lust wore a pink slightly darker than Happy's, and Jealousy wore black.

"Ok, obviously my mirror has broken. The only things able to do that are denial and physical blows. I'm not in denial so the question is who broke it?" Robin came running in holding the mirror with the pieces on top.

"It looks like it fell Raven. I don't think anyone broke it but gravity," he replied handing it to her. Since Robin was the best detective save for Batman, she didn't inquire any further.

"Very well. But what to do with all my emotions?" Brave stood up.

"We can help guard him," she said. Raven rolled her eyes. She knew that if anyone other than herself were alone with Beast Boy, they'd try and take him. She didn't even trust her emotions.

"Nice try," she said. The other titans and her sister were not in the common room in order for Raven to have some private chatting time with her emotions. Brave frowned, seeing that she had been caught.

"I don't trust any of you with him. My feelings for him run through you. I especially don't trust _you_," she said scowling at Lust, "You're worse than my sister." Lust grinned cockily.

"Thanks," was all she said. Raven scowled.

"Keep away from him Lust if you know what is good for you," Raven snarled. Lust gave a grin.

"You cannot harm me Raven. I am an emotion, not a living being. Therefore, I am immortal." She figured it would be hard for Raven to top that… how wrong she was. Raven gave her own smile.

"Be that as it may Lust… even immortals can feel pain. Just think… pain forever. Sound like fun?" Lust looked away, "Didn't think so. Now. Until I can get rid of this problem… you will all stay in the Tower and away from Beast Boy and his room. Am I clear?" she looked at each and every emotion. They all nodded in unison, and all crossed their fingers behind their backs. Raven nodded.

"Good. I'm glad that is settled." Raven turned around and was about to leave when she remembered one loophole that she forgot to cover. She turned around to tell them that crossing fingers didn't count when she saw an empty room. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh no," she whispered and was off like a shot. She had to find BB. Lust's influence worked on all of them, not just her. Even Love would turn into a smaller version of Lust, but Lust none the less. Beast Boy was sitting on his bed reading a comic book when said Love was crouched in his closet with Lust. They had agreed to double team him and share whatever glorious package he happened to possess. They could smell him and this excited them to the point where they were licking their lips and imagining how he would taste. Luckily, this was just a bout of horniness. Had it been a full moon, Beast Boy would have been undressed, held down and ravaged until the moon was no longer full. A long time period of pleasure, bite marks, candle wax, scratches, thrusting, and pounding.

Lust and Love faded into the shadows and crept up to Beast Boy's bed. Their hearts were thumping with the excitement of the hunt and as they drew closer, they could sense his easy going attitude. They could feel his laziness. He was full of energy that simply _had_ to be put to good use. He turned a page of his comic and chuckled at something. Lust appeared hazily behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders ever so lightly. Beast Boy showed no signs of having felt them. Lust found it highly tempting to place her breast down on his face and just rub them on him until he had a boner so big it would make a horse blush.

Love was also hazy in appearance and was floating along until she had herself straddled just over where his cock was. She placed her hands on his wrists and with a nod, they both appeared and their apparent weight became very noticeable. Beast Boy placed his magazine down and saw Raven's face in front of him… but with a different colored cloak. Then he felt two somethings that happened to be soft and comfortable press around his head. He looked up and didn't even feel Love's grip tighten ever so much. Lust smiled toothily down at him.

"Hey," she said seductively, "You look bored and we sure are. Want something that will keep you entertained?" Beast Boy's face reddened and he felt his hands become trapped by his side. He frowned at Love and she almost lost the want to force him. That is until Lust placed her lips on Beast Boy's in a heated and passionate kiss. Love was turned on by watching how heated it was and when they parted, Beast Boy opened his mouth to object. But Love's tongue and mouth connected with his. She squealed lightly at the pleasure that zapped her and sighed in contentment. She leaned back licking her lips.

"He tastes sooooo _delicious_," she sighed. Lust nodded and they both looked at BB's face. The two kisses combined blew up every bit of resolve and coherent thought out of his mind. He stared stupidly at Love and they saw his mouth moving but no sound came out. They both giggled and Lust rubbed her hands all down his front as Love kissed him, moving down. Lust ripped his shirt off and threw the tattered remains away before returning to her rubbing. Love licked, bit, sucked, and kissed every bit of skin she could get to. BB moaned lightly. Lust covered his mouth with a heated and passionate kiss to keep him quiet. Luckily for Beast Boy, Raven was still searching for him. She looked through the entire Tower. Crow was also looking for him, hoping to get ahold of him while Raven was busy with her emotions. They just happen to walk into each other while turning the corner. They each give a surprised gasp and fall over backwards. Raven rubs her head and Crow rubs her shoulder.

"Have you seen Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"No, I was looking for him to," she replied. Raven glared at her sister.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave him alone?" Raven snarled. Crow ignored her as she jumped to her feet and continued on her hunt. Raven growled and continued on the path. Beast Boy was on cloud nine. But his suspicions of how incorrect this was kept slamming into him. Lust had gotten into his head and every time he was hit, she pushed them away with a kiss. Soon, Love had gotten to his pants. She looked at the large bulge in the spandex.

"Mmmmm, I bet this will taste even better," she said and licked her lips slowly. This small statement brought Beast Boy out of whatever stupor he was in. Without giving time for thought, he transformed into a fly and flew under his door. He sped down the hallway at breakneck speed. Now no one in their right mind would still believe that something wasn't up. He now knew that Raven and Crow were the secret admirers. After what has been happening to him, it was hard not to know. He landed on some wall and rested a bit. He felt the vibrations of someone running. Judging by their light footfalls, it had to be Raven, Crow, or one of Raven's counterparts. Using his fly eyes, he focused on some strange blurry color just feet from him. It was forest green in color. The only thing that color was-

"Gotcha!" cried Brave's triumphant voice. Beast Boy was now trapped in a small dill pickle jar.

'Now I'm really in a pickle,' he thought to himself. He mentally slapped himself. Even _he_ wouldn't have said that! Sure he said lame jokes, but that one was just below the belt! He buzzed in the jar and smacked into the glass. Brave looked at her catch and grinned evilly. She looked left and right before quickly jamming her hands and jar into her cloak and phasing through the floor. She had Beast Boy all to herself. And she planned on enjoying him.

Uh-oh, what does Brave plan on doing? R&R please. U r what keeps me going


	4. more intense!

CH. 4

Raven was getting frantic. He was not in his room, not in the Common room, not in his bathroom, not on the roof, not outside, not in the gym… she was ready to yank her hair out with worry. What if one of her emotions had gotten to him first? Or worse… what if Crow had gotten to him first? She closed her eyes, trying to feel for his presence. It was nowhere to be found. Raven knew damn good and well that he was in the Tower… somehow his signature just wasn't showing up. She flew with all haste to the camera room… maybe she'd find him that way. Crow was also getting frantic. She was running up and down the Tower.

She had looked in every room possible, but had found neither hide nor hair of Beast Boy. Brave, however was gleefully hovering toward the gym. She passed Raven who was flying with all haste to some area in the tower. Brave knew who she was looking for, but decided not to give her any reason to look in her cloak. She finally approached the gym doors and walked through them as they hissed open. It was completely empty. She waved her arm and the door was locked. She took out her jar that still held the green fly. She grinned evilly as she opened it. Beast Boy flew out and headed toward an air conditioning unit. It was snapped closed with a black aura. He headed toward the window that lie wide open. With a snap, it fell closed and locked. There was no other way out. He changed into a bull and pawed the ground, exhaling with a grunt. Brave tossed the container and smirked as she took off her cloak and threw it aside.

"I know of a much better use for your pent up energy. Let's not waste it with fighting," she cooed. Beast Boy gave a bull like yell and ran toward her, head down and sharp horns pointed at her. Brave sighed exasperatedly and flicked her wrist. A black wall of energy appeared and Beast Boy collided head first, his head and horns breaking through. His eyes were closed as he changed back. Brave fixed any broken part of the black wall and kneeled to where she could look BB in the face. He opened his eyes and saw Brave lick her lips before leaning in and thrusting her tongue in his mouth. The wall disappeared with both of them on their knees. Brave gave him a slight push making him fall over and her to fall on top of him.

She was straddling him now and began to grind her hips against his own. She felt him shiver and she sighed with contentment as she kept kissing him aggressively. She felt his hands place themselves on her shoulders and didn't think anything of it until he was putting pressure there. She squeezed him with her knees and ground harder as she let go of his lips to look down on him. His eyes were shut tight with pleasure and Brave felt something very large beneath her. How she wanted to take him right then and there. But sadly, she was interrupted.

She felt something blast her off of Beast Boy and looked up to find Crow looking livid. She could tell it was Crow because she was of Raven and knew Raven when she saw her. Brave did a Chinese get-up and got into a fighting stance. Beast Boy tried getting up, but felt himself sink through the floor. Both Brave and Crow cried out in shock and anger as BB disappeared. When he was gone Brave glared at Crow.

"This is all your fault," they chorused. At that note, they flew at each other's throats in a violent cat fight. Back to BB. He had fallen through a vortex and landed on something very soft. His vision was black and something was suffocating him. He felt arms wrap around him and he realized what exactly was suffocating him. He lifted his head from the ample breasts and saw pink. Happy had been laying eagle spread on Starfire's bed until she felt Beast Boy's distress. She had called him to her and lo and behold, here he was and all ready for "action". She left him no time to question as she grabbed him and crushed his lips with hers, moaning in satisfaction.

Beast Boy had just enough brain cells left to think "damn, if this keeps up my lips will be bleeding and swollen" before he blocked out all reason and decided "what the Hell" and kissed back. Happy was ecstatic. Not only did she have Beast boy to herself… but she had him on a bed and kissing her back! Swish! Five hundred points to Happy! She felt her hands roam around him, feeling every bit of skin and anatomy that they fell upon and Beast Boy did the same. He gripped her breasts roughly, yet tenderly. Happy let out a squeal of pleasure as she continued to kiss him and move to his ear, licking and nipping it.

Beast Boy shivered in pleasure as he made for her neck. Happy moved her head to the left as Beast Boy nipped her neck and sucked. Happy let out a pleasurable moan as Beast Boy continued to suck. Just then, something blasted his brain back into working gear. What was he doing? This wasn't Raven… just a part of her. He pushed her away and Happy gave a pout that would have made him screw the last thought and continue had he not had such a firm hold on them. She leaned in to continue when he turned into the form that was becoming more frequent than was usual: the fly. Happy laughed. Not the usual carefree, giddy, I'm-in-love-with-the-world-let's-hug-trees laugh either. This one was from amusement at what Beast Boy did.

"You can't escape me Beast Boy," she said with a mischievous grin. Had Beast Boy been paying attention to the way she said this, he would have pissed himself from fear right then and there. But as it was, he was looking for a way out and was totally oblivious to his own inadequacies……. You have no idea what I just said huh? He basically had no idea what she just said because he was much to busy with something else. Happy flicked her wrist and placed the fly in a small orb. Beast Boy went ballistic and began to pound his tiny fly body against the black walls. He was getting tired of all the attention. His hormones and a certain part of his anatomy absolutely relished it, but he was the one in control dammit! He felt anger and frustration consume him and he grew back to his humanoid self. This broke the seal covering him. Happy smiled coyly at him.

"Come to finish what you started?" she asked. He snorted.

"You mean what you started?" he asked folding his arms, "Look, this is getting annoying, getting passed back and forth and being fought over. Leave me alone." He was being stern and he hated it, but he needed space. Happy was lying in the most provocative way. She was on her side, cape over her back, exposing her lovely body to him. Her right hand held her head up and the other traced little circles on her thigh. Beast Boy was suddenly transfixed by this as he let his eyes drink up every luscious curve and ever mouthwatering bit of skin before him.

"You sure you want me to leave you alone? Cause I couldn't even if I tried. Lust's influence is stronger now that she's out. So you are dealing with a very, and I do mean _very_," she put extra emphasis on the last word and closed her eyes ever so slightly, "horny Raven and her counterparts. You think Crow is bad? Imagine her on a full moon times ten. That is what you are dealing with. And it isn't just Raven… it is all her emotions, including me. So you ask me to leave you alone? No is my answer." She watched and slowly ran the tip of her tongue across her lips.

"And I'm very hungry right now. I'm in the mood for Beast Boy on a stick if you catch my meaning," she purred. Beast Boy looked skyward and asked what he did to deserve such a wonderful thing at such a short notice and why he was cursed to be such a gentleman. Any gentleman who was healthy and loved women would have ravished Happy where she lay. But Beast Boy was not any gentleman. He was _the_ gentleman. He thought that if the Emotions, Raven, and her sister wanted him. Then by God, let the fastest and most cunning win. He grinned at Happy, and thinking he was about to take her, she felt herself get even wetter than she already was.

"Catch me if you can!" Beast Boy shouted and was out of that room like a bat from Hell! Happy was so caught off guard that she took two seconds to recollect herself.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. She blew a stray strand of hair from her face and flew after him. It was a chase he wanted… it was a chase he got. Raven was in the camera room and saw Beast Boy come tearing out of Starfire's room with Happy following close behind not to long after. She growled at seeing Happy chase him. A plan began to formulate within her mind and she smiled. Beast Boy would be hers… oh yes he would. Even if she had to destroy the Tower, he would be hers. She left, an evil smile upon her face.

Beast Boy was running so fast that he was running on the walls. And this is all in his human form. Now he may look flimsy and small, but like Crow found out the first night, he was far from scrawny. And with his old days in Africa, he ran as human with the antelope, he hunted as human with the lions, he climbed and leaped through trees as human with the jaguars, he was much more than he appeared. He understood animals and they understood him and even went so far as to teach him their ways. He used the agility of the jaguar he had learned and leaped from wall to wall until he came to the Common room. He skidded to a halt and paled to the color of a lime. There sat Love, Lust, Brave, Rude, Rage, and Knowledge. All had the same look when they saw him: like he did when he saw some tofu.

"Oh shit," he managed before continuing through the next door. Happy appeared moments later. The emotions looked at one another and immediately, without hesitation, followed behind Happy. Beast Boy knew he was in for it now as he jumped down 17 steps to land and crash into the wall. He brushed the soreness away for later and continued on as if he hadn't even had close encounters with cement and plaster. The Raven counterparts flew like a swarm of bees after some honey that had suddenly decided to grow legs and run like the freakin gingerbread man. Beast Boy was getting tired. He slipped into an empty room and closed the door quickly. It was a dark closet and he sat down as he heard them fly past, still in hot pursuit of him. He sighed with relief and chuckled to himself.

"Safe," he muttered under his breath as he panted.

"You're right, they'll never find us in here," came a small shy, but sly voice. He reached up and clicked on the light. It was Timid, but the look in her eyes was all but shy.

"Amazing what a little lust can do to someone huh?" she asked as she leaned in.

"Uh-huh," Beast Boy managed to squeak before her lips met with his. She wrapped her arms around him and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Warning bells went off in his head and he tried desperately to get away, but surprisingly, Timid was much too strong. He decided to feign giving up in hopes she would loosen her hold. She did. He quickly grabbed her wrists and changed into a fly once again, slipping out from under the door and back to his human self. He raced off with timid flying from the closet in hot pursuit. He ran as fast and as hard as he could. Finally, he came to the bathroom and bound inside, not aware that the shower was goin and steam issued from inside. As Timid flew past, he sighed with relief and turned around, back against the door and fell to the ground.

He chuckled lightly with his eyes closed until he heard a curtain being moved. His eyes snapped open. There stood Raven in the nude. His eyes fell upon the light blue cloak and knew it was Wisdom. Her eyes were clouded with confusion, but were soon darker than the clouds of confusion. Lust had taken hold and she stepped out in all her naked glory, well endowed breasts jiggling with each step and her hips swaying. Beast Boy was stuck; rooted to where he sat, mouth dry and palms sweaty. Wisdom crouched down Spiderman style, exposing her womanhood, which Beast Boy immediately focused on unintentionally.

She bent in and kissed him passionately, hands immediately going for his pants. He couldn't even stop her as she pulled out his cock and grinned at the size. Oh how she looked forward to placing it in her mouth and deep inside her. Beast Boy seemed to wake up from a daze as a blast of cold air hit his nether regions. He shot up, knocking Wisdom back in shock. She blinked and all she saw was the door swinging slightly.

"You can run, but you _can't_ hide," she snickered as she quickly got dressed and ran out. Beast Boy ran for his room and closed the door behind him. He was breathing heavily as he placed his full weight against the door. He heard something move behind him and whirled around. There sat Crow, looking at him as he would a piece of tofu. Why did they all have that look? Why not one like when he saw a brand new video game he wanted?

"There is _no_ way my luck is this bad," he whined.

"Oh it is much worse than you think," Crow replied. Beast Boy felt someone behind him and didn't have time to look as his arms were restrained behind by a dark aura.

"Jealousy has graciously agreed to help me in return for sharing you," Crow smirked, "Your time for choosing to come to me is over. You _will _be my mate whether you like it or not." Beast Boy felt pressure as someone leaned against his back. He felt ample breasts strain against whatever held them apart from his shirt and skin. Then a whisper in his ear that made him shiver.

"I will have you as much as she will. So don't worry, I won't neglect you," she licked his ear and gave a loud kiss to his cheek. An idea popped in his head. It was a game, a weird game, but a game none the less that he played as a child. It involved tying one's hands behind his back and seeing how far they could run without their arms to balance them out. He gave a jerk to get himself loose and jumped. As he jumped, he flipped his hands out from under him until they were in front of him. He didn't want to hurt these girls; he just wanted to get out of there fast. Jealousy grabbed him in a head lock and Crow walked over to him.

"Nice try Beast Boy. But it will take more than that to get away from me." Crow reached out and was about to press her hand to his forehead when Jealousy began to squirm and laugh her head off. Crow flinched and stepped backwards, startled.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Raven's ticklish," Beast Boy replied and Jealousy released her grip, allowing Beast Boy to change back into the fly and proceeded to get the Hell out of there. As he disappeared, Crow clenched her fists, stomped her left foot hard, tilted her head back and screamed in frustration. Jealousy clamped down on her ears until she was finished.

"How is he always eluding me!?" she fumed.

"Maybe because your plans are never fool proof?" Jealousy offered. Crow backhanded her. The slap could be heard for quite some distance.

"Don't you dare mouth off to me!" Crow shouted, getting red in the face. Jealousy's hair covered her face as she continued to stare at the place her head was forced to turn. She slowly turned her face back to Crow's.

"Find him by yourself," she hissed, "He will be mine by the end of the day, mark my words." And with that, she phased through the floor.

**The hunt is on! What will happen!? Read and review please!**


	5. my best mate

CH. 5

Beast Boy was breathing heavily and sweat was running down his face. He pressed himself against the wall frequently looking left and right. He looked over the corner he had come from and saw no one. He breathed a small sigh of relief before turning back and received a shock. There stood Brave who grinned coyly at him.

"Who're you hiding from BB?" she asked as she moved closer. Beast Boy moved backwards. After tiring out five times, the emotions were getting smarter at stopping his race. If this kept up he'd be nothing but exhausted meat for them. Knowledge and Wisdom were by far the hardest to avoid. BB felt he deserved congratulations on using the smarts he knew he always had to avoid them. Brave pouted.

"You were hiding from me weren't you?" she asked sadly. Beast Boy knew she was feigning this to reel him in.

"N-n-no," he stuttered. Brave smiled again, but this time it was predatorily so.

"You look tired. Why don't you come and lie down and take a nap with me. I'll make sure you get _plenty_ of rest," she said, advancing slowly. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder.

"Ahhh, you know what? I forgot something in the oven. Be right back!" He took two hurried steps to his left toward the stairs and found Brave in his way.

"No," she said in a demanding voice. Beast Boy backed up again.

"No?" he asked nervously.

"No," she repeated, "You are coming with me. Now. Don't make me resort to other measures. I am tired of chasing you. The time for toying around is gone. The time for relieving stress is now. I am _so_ fucking horny for you BB. Now take my hand or I will put pain in my stress relieving processes." Brave extended her hand and Beast Boy got an idea. He reached out for it and pulled it back quickly.

"SIKE!" he shouted and crushed his lips to hers. Brave was shocked and floored by the kiss. BB let his lips free from hers and saw a large smile and drooped eyes on her face. He gave her a slight touch and she fell over backwards. BB looked down on her and Brave made a few baby noises. Beast Boy laughed loudly.

"I always wondered if that would work," he stated. There was a loud clang of something two stories below. He realized how loud he was being and ran off, leaning a drooling Brave to make baby noises with the goofy look still in place. Seconds after he disappeared, Rage and Rude appeared from the stairwell. They looked at Brave still making baby noises and drooling.

"He's getting smarter. Either that or he made a lucky guess. If he finds out we can't resist a powerful kiss from him we're dead," Rude said. Rage grunted and blinked her four red eyes.

"We have to move. Judging by the way she looks, this happened mere seconds ago. Plus," she sniffed the air and smiled evilly, "I can smell his fear." Rude's mouth fell open.

"You didn't mention this earlier?! We could have caught him and ravished him till morning of next day! Let's go!" With that, they flew off in hot pursuit of Beast Boy. Crow was not a happy camper. She sat on her bed, arms folded, eyes mere slits and mouth set in a snarl. She was staring at the wall trying to think up a way to capture Beast Boy. She had unwittingly set out more competition than needed and now he was eluding her like it was pie. From what she had heard, he was supposed to not have _any_ brains to speak of. Just a hamster running on a wheel. Yet he evaded everything she, the emotions, and possibly Raven threw at him.

He evaded every attack and hid away in places that they had never expected. Wisdom had chased him to the dark basement and found him minutes later up her cloak hiding as a spider. He fell off and went into the air conditioning unit where Happy found him and captured him in a jar. He escaped from her and then they found Brave making baby sounds and drooling on the floor. The good thing was only the emotions were effected in such a way. Raven and her were unaffected and would only kiss back. Raven was busy setting her trap. Beast Boy was so much like the animals he turned into. He was curious about every little thing.

So all she had to do was put out something that would draw his curiosity. She was on the roof and was hiding underwater in a dark orb. She sat in her lotus position and waited, eyes closed and feeling for any auras that happened to make it to the roof. She had made the water dark and murky. He would wonder why this was and come closer. She smiled at the simple, yet fool proof plan. Curiosity would kill the little orange cat… or more accurately, would make the cute, sexy green cat hers. Beast Boy flew up the steps, knowing that there were two emotions hot on his heels. He shouldered the door to the roof open and slammed it closed behind him. He panted as he leaned his back against it. Immediately, the two emotions flew straight through the door and him. They came to a stop as one and turned once again, in sync. Rude grinned.

"Hello Beast Boy," was all she said. BB gulped loudly and Rage's eyes turned from four red ones to two amethyst cold ones… but there was something mixed in that icy cold glare.

"H-h-hello," he managed. Rude and Rage began to slowly creep toward him. Beast Boy looked up, left, and right before resting his sight back onto them.

"Beast Boy, I'm going to be rather frank with you," Rude started.

"Can I be Mark?" he asked chuckling nervously and trying to lighten the situation.

"Cute," Rage said in a monotone before sending tendrils of black energy to wrap around his neck, wrists, and ankles. Beast Boy was lifted bodily from the ground to hover above the two emotions.

"Listen," Rage started low and cold, "We are on a short schedule here. Rude and I want you now. So you are going to come with us without a word of complaint or protest. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Beast Boy squeaked.

"Good," Rude said, "I'm so glad we're teamed together." Rude turned to Rage on this last comment. Rage smiled and opened a portal for the two and their captive. But before they could walk through it, a large black tendril of energy smacked them both across the head, knocking them unconscious and sending them flying into the door leading back into the Tower. They slid down with groans of pain and moved no more. Beast Boy fell on his side and got up instantly, looking around fearfully. When he saw no one, he brushed himself off and began to leave when the water caught his eye.

"Huh?" he walked up and looked down in the purple water. The water was churning as if the wind was blowing, but the sweat on the back of his neck did not feel even a cool breeze. Then two dim white eyes appeared as if someone had just opened them. His own eyes widened fearfully and didn't even have time to run as he was grabbed and yanked underwater by two black tendrils. He was pulled through the water and into an orb where Raven sat looking at him.

"Raven!" he exclaimed, "Am I glad to see you! You would not _believe_ the day I'm having! Your emotions and Crow need to calm down… why are you looking at me like that?" Raven was just staring, but in a way that he had never seen before. She was staring like she was just seeing him for the first time. Then he remembered what Happy had said.

"Oh no," he managed before Raven tackled him and pressed her lips to him. For the first time in his kissing spree, he did not fight to get away; nor did he try and talk Raven out of it. He succumbed to it fully and kissed her back with all he had. When Raven felt him kissing back, she could not have been happier. Beast Boy, the person she was in love with, was kissing her back with the intensity of a thousand suns! She felt a flutter of happiness as the orb raised above the water and into a vortex to her room. When they were there, she let the orb disappear and pushed BB away from her ever so slightly to look at him better. She could just make out his well muscled arms in his spandex, his toned legs and slim figure. She wanted him. She loved him. She relished being with him. He would be her mate.

"Beast Boy?" she asked uncertainly. He looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you. I want you to be my mate. Will you allow me to own you? May I mark you?" she asked shyly. Beast Boy spread his arms.

"I'm yours Raven. You have no idea how much this makes me happy." Raven's heart almost burst with the happiness she felt. She flew at him so fast it knocked them onto her bed. She kissed him as if she was never going to see him again. Then she made it to his neck.

"You're mine. No one will have you and no one will own you. Mine forever," she stated. Her canines grew longer than was normal and she gave a small vampiristic hiss before sinking her teeth into his jugular vein. Beast Boy winced at the pain, but was soon filled with orgasmic pleasure. When Raven pulled back, there was no blood on her face or lips, but she was smiling like a jackass. Beast Boy felt his neck and felt two small scars like vampire marks.

"You are now my mate. We are bonded as one. Would you like to complete the process my mate?" She asked. Beast Boy looked up at her a she straddled him. She grinded longingly against him and he knew what she meant.

"More than you know," he answered and leaned up and took her lips.

_**Next chapter will be a lemon!! YAY! How did you like it? Hope you did; read and review please. Your reviews are what keep this story going! i absolutly love u guys because reading ur reviews makes me feel soooooo happy. i am glad to have u all as my readers. hope you like the next chapter!**_


	6. a demon's lover

CH. 6

Raven kissed him back passionately and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his hard erection press against her and she shuddered at the feeling of want, lust, and love fill her to her very core. She couldn't help it. With one swift movement, she threw her cloak off and then without waiting for it to hit the floor, unzipped her leotard and threw that away as well. She was now straddling Beast Boy nude and loving the way Beast Boy held her breasts in his hands and roughly, yet somehow gently squeezing and slightly tweaking her nipples. She wormed her hands under the hem of his shirt as their kisses became more heated and aggressive. She finally got impatient and shredded it, throwing the pieces to join her own clothing. Beast Boy began to kiss down her chin and neck. Raven's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure and leaned her head back with a light moan, running her fingers through his hair and gripping it tightly. He finally got to her left nipple and licked it before taking it into his mouth. She gasped and nearly ripped his hair out from the shock of such pleasure. His thumb began to play with the other erect nipple while he sucked, nibbled, and licked the other.

"Ohhhh _Beast_ Boy," she moaned. She could feel his erection pressing into her as if begging to be giving attention. She decided to do just that. She backed up, drawing confused looks from Beast Boy. She shredded his pants and whatever he had underneath as well in one swift movement. She stared at the now freed erection with her eyes wide. He was at least nine inches long! She fell upon it immediately, shocking Beast Boy as she engulfed it and deep throated him. His eyes popped out and then rolled into the back of his head as he felt the tip touch the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down, licking the base and sucking hard on the tip. She even went so far as to flick the tip of her tongue on the tip and even run her tongue in circles around the opening. This was driving Beast Boy nuts. He was on his back, fists gripping the sheets and moaning her name over and over again. Finally, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her up. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Please," he panted, "Keep that up and I might… uh," he wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"Pop like a champagne cork?" she offered. He nodded.

"Not the way I was going, but yeah that's one way of looking at it," he replied.

"Good, I like champagne," she said and went back to what she was doing. Beast Boy's eyes widened and rolled back to where they had been previously. Seconds later, he yelled out in pleasure as it shot through his body up and down, coursing through him in bolts of light. Every nerve felt like it was pulsing as he came in her mouth and down her throat. She kept sucking as she swallowed, trying to get every ounce out. He kept yelling her name and moaning loudly.

"Raven!" he shouted as she stopped. The pleasure had been so intense that he almost fainted from it all. She looked up at him and licked her lips.

"Mmmmmm, Beast Boy on a stick," she smirked as she crawled up to him. She bit into the mark she had made. Beast Boy knew that was a sensitive area, but the pleasure that coursed through him was far beyond that of the blowjob he had just gotten. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream, eyes shut tight, and spine arching. Raven sucked and nibbled on the spot, sending him careening over the edge. She pulled back. A few more seconds, he'd have come all over her stomach.

"That… that… uh?" he said high pitched, shaking his head. He couldn't think.

"That is my place. After I marked you, it became more sensitive than normal. If I had gone a bit longer, you'd have come for a _long_ time. It is what demons use when they absolutely _must_ have a child," she explained. He stared at her and tackled her. She shrieked in shock and amusement. When he was straddling her, his cock was resting on her chest in between her breasts. She took it into her hands and slowly rubbed up and down. His eyes closed slightly as she did this.

"Your still ready for more my mate. But before we continue with the actual mating… it is my turn," she said with a smile.

"Ok," he moaned. She let go and spread her legs. Beast Boy crawled back and lay down in front of her. He saw her womanhood and a powerful urge to see what it tasted like overtook him. He let his tongue out and gave a small lick, which made Raven twitch violently. He blinked twice, and without hesitation, buried his face there. Raven gasped loudly and arched her back, mouth open. It took a few seconds before it happened, but she screamed. It felt so damn good! Beast Boy was enjoying the taste as much as she was enjoying the feeling. She finally came all over his lips and he drank her up; licking at every crack and crevice his tongue could reach. This made her come harder and sparks of light flashed before her eyes.

"BEAST BOY!!" she shrieked and grabbed the hair on his head and yanked upward. His eyes were shut tight in pain until he felt her pulling stop.

"Keep it up and I won't be able to move from shaking so bad," she said. She was indeed shaking rather badly. Beast Boy shrugged.

"I don't care," he said and went back down. She tried to stop him, but was stopped by the pleasure once again coursing through her. Beast Boy's tongue flicked her clit, making her scream his name.

"Beas-B-B-Beast Boh oh oh OH!" She screamed as he took her clit into his mouth and grazed his teeth across it lightly. She came once again, covering his mouth with her delicious juices. When he was finished licking his mouth clean of any leftovers, he crawled toward her.

"Good?" he asked. Raven was panting, sweat drenched, and smiling like a jack ass.

"Hell yes," she moaned. Beast Boy noticed the dazed and dreamy look on her face. He gripped her waist and slowly entered her. He stopped halfway to see what she thought.

"This will hurt," he warned. She nodded and pleaded with her eyes. He thrust the rest of the way in and felt her hymen break. She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and gripped the sheets with her body tensed. Beast Boy waited for her to relax and finally, she gave the slight nod for him to continue. He thrust slowly at first and saw Raven's pained expression turn to one of absolute pleasure.

"Ooooo Beast Boy," she moaned. He used this as an encouragement to go faster. He thrust hard and fast, making her bite her bottom lip. He bent down so that he could thrust and nibble on her breast. He thumbed the other as he did all this, making Raven's eyes snap wide open, her mouth wide open, hair splayed across her pillows. Beast Boy went even faster, which she did not think was possible. Then she felt herself nearing the edge, as well as Beast Boy. Then, at exactly the same time, they came.

"Beast Boy!"

"Raven!" Beast Boy fell on top of her, spent. They were both breathing heavily. Raven used her powers to cover their glistening bodies with her blanket. She kissed his forehead as he laid his head on her supple breasts.

"Good night my mate," she said. Beast Boy now noticed that their little session, even though it seemed to go by fast, had carried them into the twilight of the on coming night.

"Night," he muttered and fell into a deep sleep, Raven following shortly after. Two people, no longer virgins, still formed as one, fell into a peaceful slumber full of wonderful dreams.

_**How was it? That was my second ever lemon in my history of writing. I hope you liked it. Read and review please. Your reviews are what keep this story going. Need reviews to know u like it or not. **_


	7. a family problem

I am SOOO sorry for it being late guys. I love you and ur reviews. I really do. I've just had senior project up my ass for the past few months and it has been hard getting back to the story. Those who have waited for me to post, ur wait is over. Here is chapter seven

CH. 7

Crow was walking down the hallway the next day. She had found two emotions knocked out on top of the tower. Beast Boy would never have harmed them, this much she knew. She managed to walk by Raven's room and had just happened to sniff. She stopped in her tracks. Not only was she getting Raven's scent, but Beast Boy's as well. And the smell of sex was extremely strong. Her eyes grew wide as she phased through the door and almost fainted at the sight that met her. Beast Boy was lying on top of Raven, snoozing away with his head still resting on her breasts. Raven had one hand on his back and the other tangled in his hair, hanging limply. Crow wanted to scream! This was too much to bear! She teleported to the top of the Tower threw her head back, opened her mouth wide, slapped her hands to her temples and let loose a scream full of rage, disappointment, and sadness.

It soon mingled with her demonic scream and the entire Jump City that had yet to wake up shot up, wondering at what sound dare to penetrate their lovely dreaming. The sun, as if beckoned by her scream, began to rise, flushing the world full of its light. And still, Crow screamed; and with much more length and volume than one would have expected for a young girl of her stature. She finally stopped and fell to her hands and knees, shaking violently, eyes wide and breath coming short and harsh. She could not _believe_ it! For the first time, Raven got to the person she was after! Rage flushed through her veins and both her amethyst eyes separated to four red ones. She bared her teeth and growled before pounding her fist into the cement. She saw that her fist had cracked it slightly.

"He was stolen from you wasn't he?" asked a high, cold voice. Crow sprang up and whirled around. There stood a large man with a mask. He only had one eye. Crow felt tears spring to her eyes as the news actually hit her full force. The one she had wanted more than any of the others she had wanted in the past. She looked away from Slade with her eyes shut tight, trying to fight off the tears. She felt a gloved hand softly move her face towards him. She opened her eyes and felt two tears from each eye flow down.

"I can help you get him back. All I ask is a small favor," he said softly. Her eyes closed and she bowed her head. When she looked back at Slade, her two amethyst eyes were back to normal and her face was of grim determination.

"What do I have to do?" she asked. Slade's eye turned to a slit, which showed that he was smiling behind his mask.

"Come with me," he said and in a flash of a smoke pellet, they were gone. Raven felt the sun flash on her eyes. She groaned and tried to turn over, but was being kept from doing so somehow. She opened her eyes and saw Beast Boy lying there asleep and looking very comfy. Judging by the fact that he still filled her up, he was having a rather good dream. Either that or he was having morning wood. She kissed his forehead and grinned cockily at his bite marks that were large and all too visible. He stirred and opened his eyes sleepily and yawned loudly. He looked into her eyes, his own half lidded with sleep.

"Mornin love," he said lovingly. Raven giggled and kissed him.

"I think it's time to wake up," she whispered. Beast Boy felt extremely warm and when he pulled out, Raven felt suddenly empty inside. They got dressed, or rather, Beast Boy had to be teleported and Raven got dressed. They met up in the hallway, and hands clasped, walked into the Common room. The others weren't up yet and Raven had no reason to suspect that Crow wasn't there. She went to make herself some tea while Beast Boy made some cereal. When Beast Boy had finished his cereal, he came up behind Raven and encircled his arms around her waist, burying his face in the back of her neck. He inhaled loudly and sighed.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"No… I just love the way you smell," he said softly and hugged her tight. Raven took a sip of her tea and smiled larger, showing her pearl white teeth.

"You're so sweet," she managed.

"I love you Raven," he replied.

"I love you to BB," she said. She looked over her shoulder at him and they searched each other's eyes until he leaned in and claimed her lips.

"How sweet!" They broke apart, blushing deep red. Starfire was levitating off the ground, hands clasped under her chin. Robin was next to her with his arms folded and a knowing smirk on his face.

"Don't mind us," Robin said, "We're heading out to have breakfast. Just continue as if we never interrupted." And with that, he dragged the cooing Starfire from the room.

"Sometimes he can be an overbearing asshole… but at times, I really love him. No homo," Beast Boy quickly added. Raven rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"You better _not_ be. After last night I mean," she said and made to the window to meditate. At that moment, all of Raven's counterparts flooded the room. Beast Boy tensed at the sight of them, but they all had dreamy expressions on their faces. Beast Boy slowly made his way to Raven while quirking an eyebrow at the emotions.

"Raven?" he asked, "Did your emotions feel everything last night?" Raven opened one eye to glance at him and closed it again.

"Yes. In a way you made love with me _and_ my emotions at the same time," She replied without a bit of blush or emotion. Beast Boy was trying hard. I mean _really_ hard not to get a large head. That made eleven in all! Raven and her ten emotions. He walked to the kitchen to chat since their horniness was down. He strut in like a male peacock… and to the emotions, he was. Their eyes immediately fell upon him. Only Love, Lust, Rude, and Brave resided in the kitchen. The others were scattered here and there either drinking tea or eating waffles. Brave winked and in the blink of an eye, Lust and Love each took an arm, steering him towards the others. Rude grinned like a jackass at him and Brave smiled goofily once again.

"Wow," was all Brave managed.

"Yeah Beast Boy, we all couldn't sleep last night from screaming," Rude said as she took a sip of her tea. Beast Boy blushed.

"Wow," Brave said dreamily again. Rude looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we know Brave," she stated.

"Wow," Brave replied intelligently. Rude smacked her forehead and ran her hand down her face.

"I never thought I'd see Brave loose her cool like this. Ever since she woke up that's all she has been able to say," Rude said. Lust and Love were quiet for certain reasons unknown to the others. They just stared at Beast Boy in awe as if he were some kind of God.

"You were truly amazing," Lust purred affectionately. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. Meanwhile, Raven was meditating. After a few minutes Raven opened her eyes to see Beast Boy in front of her smiling his goofy smile.

"Hey Rae," he chirped. Raven smiled at him.

"Yes my mate?" She loved how that sounded, rolling off her tongue and sounding like it belonged there. This made Beast Boy smile, if at all possible, even larger.

"Since I'm your mate and all," he said drawing it out. Raven looked at him intensely as if to urge him to continue.

"Ya wanna play video games with me?" he asked, pulled the controllers from thin air and dangling them in her face. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't push your luck," she said with a playful smirk. Beast Boy stuck his bottom lip out and pouted.

"Please?" he begged. Credit to Raven, she kept herself strong.

"No," she said in a high sing song voice, shrugging her shoulders. Beast Boy sat next to her and started the game. Soon, all the emotions crowded around them, watching Beast Boy play. Brave soon joined in and Lust and Love were fighting over who got to sit in BB's lap. Raven got up and took the spot before they could come to a conclusion, causing both emotions to pout and sit down with their arms folded over their chests. Raven smirked at them as she watched Brave smash her car into Beast Boy's. Beast Boy's chin was resting on Raven's shoulder and his hands were holding the controller in her lap. Finally, after an hour and a half, Beast Boy called it quits and passed the controller onto Rude. He sat there, hands resting in Raven's lap and her own clasped over his. She was sound asleep as Beast Boy held her. She snuggled closer in her sleep, causing a certain part of him to rise.

He ignored it; now was not the time for this. He was enjoying his cuddle with Raven, and by God, nothing would stop it, not even hormones. After five minutes, Cyborg came in. He was yawning loudly when he saw how Beast Boy, Raven, and all her emotions were acting. He put two and two together and decided that the image in his head was not worth breakfast. He turned right back around and headed to the garage. Beast Boy began to ponder. Now most people would not think of Beast Boy as a thinker. But he could think up a storm if he wanted to. Where was Crow? No one had seen her and apparently no one was thinking to look for her. He frowned slightly as he stared at the floor in concentration. He softly moved Raven to the point where she was not on top of him and watched as she shifted slightly on the couch before sleeping on.

The other emotions were to busy doing whatever it was they were doing to notice him walking out the door. He made his way to Terra's old room and knocked lightly. There was no reply from within. He let himself through the door and saw that it was empty. The bed was freshly disturbed, but the smell of a person being present was hours old. As in five in the morning maybe. Crow had awoken rather early. Beast Boy could smell that something just wasn't right about this. He quickly turned around and swiftly left the room. Upon leaving the room, he looked left and right before tearing off to the left, following her scent. He got to the Tower's roof and sniffed loudly. He smelled her faint smell, and someone else's. Someone who he knew even if he didn't smell that stink. Slade. He had conversed with her and now she was gone. It just didn't make sense. But she didn't know the dangers. Alarm bells rang loud in his head.

"Damn!" he shouted and in the blink of an eye was transformed into a cheetah and off to the common room. He tore into the room to find Cyborg playing with Brave and Rude on the game station. Raven was still fast asleep.

"Everyone!" he shouted, "We have a crisis here!" They immediately turned around. Cyborg was all cool as cool whip (I know, horrible analogy).

"What's the matter BB? No more Tofu?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, Crow is missing," he stated. Cyborg frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he got up and walked over. The emotions were making their way over as well. Raven groggily awoke and looked around confusedly.

"I mean she's with Slade. And she has no idea who he is." He stated. Raven was at his side in seconds.

"How do you know this?" she asked with her head tilted to one side.

"I smelt him. She's with him and-" he was cut short by the Titan's communicator beeping and flashing, along with certain affects on their uniforms. Cyborg opened his up.

"Robin, what's wrong?" he asked. Robin's face appeared, shocked and enraged.

"Crow is with Slade!" he accused.

"We know. Beast Boy figured it out," Raven said. Robin put aside the fact that Beast Boy actually thought with brains instead of a hamster and continued.

"Good. Cause they are now attacking us! Get your asses down here now!" he shouted.

"Roger," Cyborg replied and shut his communicator. They were about to leave when Brave grabbed Beast Boy's shoulder.

"We wanna help," she stated.

"Thanks anyway, but we can handle it," Raven said sternly and with that she opened a portal and transported them to the scene. And by the way, as soon as they walked out the portal and it closed, they had to separate rather quickly. Because a large rock managed to find its way to them. They were lying on the ground, looking around for the source of the rock. There stood Crow. She no longer shared Raven's clothing attire. She now donned her entire own Slade outfit. One made specifically for apprentices. She stood there with her head held high in her tight fitting armor that resembled Robin's when he had been forced. Her fists were securely placed upon her hips and a sneer was in place of her normal cocky and seductive grin. Raven was appalled at her sister. How could she? Beast Boy took a step forward.

"Crow? What the hell are you doing?" he begged. Her sneer changed to a grin.

"Waiting for you. Soon you shall be _my_ mate," she said nastily, "Whether you like it or not." Raven did _not_ like her mate being talked to like that. A deep and menacing growl started in her chest that made it past her upturned lips in a snarl. Crow turned her gaze to her sister.

"And _you_ will be dead. Everyone who is educated in demon logic knows that the only way to separate the bond between mates is to kill the one who claimed first," she said.

"Go back to where you came from," Raven snarled. In the blink of an eye, Raven had crossed the twenty feet and rammed into her sister, carrying her into a building, shattering bricks and glass. The other two Titans present flinched on the impact. Then Starfire screamed.

"You help Raven," Cyborg said and took off with both his cannons coming out. Beast Boy nodded, eyes set and jaw jutting outward. He walked briskly up to the store front. He opened his mouth, a frown set in place.

"Now ladies," he said sternly, "Stop fighting now." Raven was thrown out and landed into him.

"Beast Boy, stop fooling around and help me dammit!" she growled and got up to turn and get a gloved fist to the side of her face. She felt her feet leave the ground and then land on her side. She felt slightly dazed as she fought to stand. Beast Boy was on his feet and Raven saw Crow holding the right side of her face with hurt and shock radiating from it. Beast Boy's fists were up and his face was nothing short of murderous. Raven could see that Beast Boy had just struck Crow across the face.

"Beast…… Boy?" Raven and Crow asked in unison with shock.

"I _despise_ hitting women but you gave me no choice Crow," Beast Boy said coldly and quietly. Crow's hurt face turned to the ground, ashamed.

"Do you really think that you like causing this harm and mayhem?" he asked. She looked back up, her bottom lip pouting. Then, before Beast Boy could even think, her upper cut smashed into the bottom of his chin. He landed with a grunt and was out cold. Crow lifted him up bridal style and smirked at Raven. She ran forward, rage clear upon her face. Slade appeared out of nowhere and swiped his fist at her. She stopped and leaped back in time to see him drop a smoke pellet and he, Crow, and Beast Boy disappeared.


	8. titans whiped?

CH. 8

Beast Boy awoke and wearily looked left and right. He was in a room with no door and no windows on a spring bed with a queen sized mattress. He was quite alone and the room was lit with one hanging light on the ceiling. He frowned and winced. His mouth hurt like hell. He rubbed his chin; it was tender to the touch. Definitely bruised.

"Are your surroundings to your liking mate?" a voice trilled from everywhere. Beast Boy sprang to his feet and looked left and right. Where was the voice coming from? It sounded like Crow.

"I'm not your mate," he snarled angrily, "Is this a joke? If so it isn't anywhere _near_ funny." The voice chuckled. It sounded sensual and seductive. Definitely Crow.

"You will be my mate soon enough. You just wait," she said and then silence filled the air. Crow and Slade were in a dark room with one television set. It showed Beast Boy from four different angles: the ceiling and three walls. Beast Boy walked back to his bed and sat down, slowly running his eyes over every crack and crevice.

"He's looking for a weak spot," Slade said softly as he leaned in. Beast Boy jumped up once again and looked closer… into the camera. Slade backed up slightly, still staring at the screen.

"There's no way he can possibly know where it is. It's almost microscopic," Slade complained. But Beast Boy got closer until his eyes widened and his fist came up. On one of the small square screens, the image of Beast Boy disappeared and white fuzz replaced it. Slade's eye narrowed. The other three screens showed Beast Boy flicking off where the camera was.

"Fuck _you_ Slade!" he roared gleefully. Crow sighed and hung her head.

"You want this person as your mate?" Slade asked, "Why?"

"My reasons are my own Slade," she said coolly. Slade knew that Crow could crush him far worse than Raven and the others ever could. He left the conversation at that.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't stay up to long. Tomorrow we have a trap to set," Slade said as he walked off. Crow watched Beast Boy hungrily. She could feel his pent up energy, his adrenaline. All could be put to good, pleasurable use. Her thoughts began to flow around as if in a stirred pot. What if she marked him while he was still marked by another? It had never been tested before. What if she killed him? Could that actually happen? If she raped him… or made him consent to it… what would happen? She decided to pay him a small visit. Beast Boy was sitting on his bed when Crow appeared in front of him. He yelled and fell back. Crow was on top of him, straddling him and holding him down in an instant. With a blink of her eyes, the cameras were covered and not able to tape or record any sound that went on.

"Beast Boy," she cooed. Beast Boy looked up at her in shock, then anger.

"How could you?!" he shouted.

"The reason I do anything now-a-days BB is all for you. I kidnapped you… so I could have you. I'm going to kill my sister… so I can have you. I accepted Slade's help, knowing he is a criminal… so I could have you. No matter what happens Beast Boy… I _will_ have you. Willingly as my mate, or unwillingly as my pet. You're mine and no one else's," she said coldly. Beast Boy felt something he'd never have expected: ice cold fear. This girl wanted to do something that any red blooded, straight guy wanted, and he was scared for his life. Any other person would have gotten on his knees and begged for her to have her way with them. But he felt fear.

"Why me?" he asked quietly.

"Why you? _Why you_? Because you have such potential BB. In bed and out. You treat girls right; you love them loyally and unconditionally, you are strong, handsome, and are packing just the right size. You ask me why you. That is why. That is why I'm willing to kill my own family member just to own you," she said it with such feeling that he instantly knew she wasn't lying.

"But… it's wrong," he stated softly, "You would kill your own sister, whom you shared the same space with and fed from the same mother for nine months? Isn't that a bit……. low?" Crow looked off to the side, puckered her mouth in thought. She blinked one, twice, thrice.

"Mmmmm, no. Not when the prize is you," she replied. And without further ado, she claimed his lips. To Beast Boy, it felt extremely different. They were shaped the way of Raven's, soft like Raven's, hell they even tasted like Raven's; but they did not move like Raven's. Raven's moved with delicate precision and accuracy. Crow's was needy, forced, and rough. He didn't kiss back. He was _not_ going to make this easy for her. She backed up and glared at him.

"You can cooperate any time ya know," she hissed. Beast Boy gave a smirk.

"Why? And betray Raven?" he asked. Crow grabbed the side of his head with both hands. Her hands grew dark.

"Return my lust! Return my love!" she howled in anger. Beast Boy felt his mind altering to her demands… that is until his bite scars began to glow. They shot up and a long dark bit of energy lanced across Crow's face. She flew off of Beast Boy and into the wall with a grunt. Beast Boy sat up and pulled his collar down to show his mark. It was glowing an angry red and then dimmed. Crow seethed with frustration and rage. Both her eyes split into two angry red slits.

"The mark still binds you," she snarled, "But not for long! You _WILL_ BE MINE!! _WHETHER YOU CHOOSE IT OR NOT_!!" She practically blew up. A terrible concussion blew Beast Boy over his bed and into the wall. A large hole was all that remained in the wall. Beast Boy sighed with relief and decided to sleep on the floor. He turned into a cat and circled the spot he had landed three times before curling up and falling asleep.

Raven was beside herself. She fidgeted warily, she picked up a book, read a few lines then put it down again to fiddle with her hair, always biting her bottom lip nervously. She got up and paced, wringing her hands and still biting her lip. Then she frowned (while still biting her lip. Remember this now) and stopped pacing. This entire time, the Titans were watching her every move.

"Raven what are you doing?" Robin asked. Raven jumped a full three feet in the air, no exaggeration. Then whirled on Robin, eyes wide and flickering this way and that. She wasn't worried for her own life; she was worried about Beast Boy's. In the clutches of her egotistical, maniacally obsessed sister.

"I'm trying to think of what my sister will try to do," she replied. And her sad voice showed she was as dry as a well in the Afghanistan desert.

"Well, from what she said, she's trying to kill you. She needs a trap," Robin said. But inside, he wondered if the way Raven was acting would really allow for the need of a trap. Just tap her on the shoulder and her hair would turn white and she'd be petrified with fear and maybe even have a heart attack.

"Be that as it may," Raven said, beginning to pace again, no longer biting her lip for fear of making it bleed, "We need to prepare. We need to expect the unexpected. We need to counter whatever she throws at us. We need to find Beast Boy. We need-"

"Raven!" Robin shouted while Cyborg and Starfire watched. Raven turned to him, once again biting her lip and her arms hugging herself.

"Calm down," he said lightly, "You know your sister better than anyone alive. You shared the same space for nine months. Take a few deep breaths and then think. What would she do?" Raven breathed in and out for a few seconds. Then as her brain stopped fizzing with worry, it began to plan and counter what it knew Crow would try.

"Ok, Crow wants Beast Boy so she wouldn't dare to put him in harms way. She would probably dangle him in our faces and make us worry to much about him to really worry about her. The perfect trap. So we will have to counter it," Raven said. Robin clapped his hands together.

"Well let's get ready then. How would we do it?" He asked.

"Pretend that we forgot about her, then we strike out when she tries sneaking up on our backs," she replied. Robin nodded.

"Very well. Titans, move out," he said and left with the others following close behind. They had been scouring the city for hours, looking for signs that Beast Boy was there. But they had come up quite empty. They even had all the emotions out looking. Raven had yet to try and fix her mirror, she was to afraid for Beast Boy. Raven rounded the corner and saw Crow standing there in her new Slade uniform. Some guy was hitting on her, but she made it quite clear by spitting in his face that she wanted nothing from him. He grew angry and was about to strike her when she herself slammed her fist in his gut and pushed him to the ground where he vomited uncontrollably. Raven walked over, furious.

"Crow!" she shouted. The teen saw Raven's rage filled face and took off. Crow slowly turned around and smiled.

"Hello sister," she said. Before Raven could react, Crow had moved faster than Raven herself ever could and slammed her fist into her face. Raven flew and slammed into a brick building, sending pieces of brick flying and an indent in the wall. She fell to her hands and knees and looked at her sister mere thirty feet away. Her smirking face mocking her.

"Where is Beast Boy?! Where is my mate?!" she roared as she got up and began power walking toward Crow. Crow also began power walking.

"He is somewhere safe. He does not concern you any longer. This fight is between you and I. Sister to sister," she purred.

"He will always concern me!" she thundered and leapt the remaining ten feet at her sister. Both females were a blur as they fought in the air, hissing like snakes and slashing with their fists and elbows. Raven got caught in the stomach and face, as well as her left arm. They fell back, hunched over and breathing heavily. Crow had a fat and bloody lip as well as a darkening left eye. She was clutching her right side as if her ribs were broken. Then, in an instant, both females were healed without a single blemish to destroy their perfect beauty. Crow wiped the remaining blood away and looked at it. She laughed softly before looking back at her sister.

"You know we'll be at this _all day_," she remarked. Raven gave a deep growl in her throat and flew at her again. Crow blocked every move Raven made at her with ease this time. Raven couldn't even touch anything but the sides of her arms as she was blocked. Finally, she dealt a fast blow to her sister's side, but her wrist was caught and Crow drove her elbow across Raven's face. As soon as that was done, her right leg came up and delivered a fierce kick to her stomach. Raven flew back and skidded on the ground. When she stopped, she forced herself up immediately on wobbly legs. Crow didn't seem tired anymore. Crow threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Pathetic! Weak and pathetic! Are you even _trying_ to get your mate back? Do you even _care_ about him?" She scoffed and walked closer to her sister who was now healed once again, but her muscles were still sore and cramped. She could only heal her cuts and bruises. It seemed Crow could heal her endurance as well. Raven growled, baring her teeth. Crow chuckled evilly.

"I don't see the care you have for your mate. I see pathetic weakness as you half ass your way to save him," she sneered. Crow reached Raven and was a mere six inches away.

"Sister of mine… I knew the first time I smelled him I'd get some action at last. You see… we had sex last night," she whispered. Raven's eyes did not waver from her sisters. She was bluffing. The power of the mark that bonded them would not have allowed her to even touch him in any sexual way.

"Go get stuffed bitch," Raven sneered and before Crow could even think about moving, Raven's right fist connected with her cheek. Crow was lifted off the ground and thrown through a dress shop's display window. Raven ran through the door, throwing it open and greeting her sister again by taking a fistful of hair and yanking her to her feet. Crow screamed in outrage and pain as Raven dealt three blows to her stomach and chest. Then she raised her all the way to her full height and slammed her elbow into Crow's face. Crow fell to the ground and was lifted once again into the air by her hair where Raven slammed her fist with all her might into her cheek. Crow lay on the ground trying to lift herself with shaky arms. She spit blood and two teeth out of her mouth before Raven gave a good kick to her side.

Crow flew over the register counter and into the wall where plaster and bits of boot crunched on impact. She fell with a loud thump. Raven was soon over her and reached down to see her sister's mouth full of blood and her face hideous with bruises and cuts. Crow screamed, spitting blood on Raven's legs. She kicked upward, hitting Raven's stomach and sending her flying into a rack of bride's maid's dresses. Crow did a Chinese get up and faced Raven with her features healing slowly.

"You _BITCH_!" Crow screamed as she wiped her mouth once again. Raven sprang up ready to fight again.

"This robot took hours to make!" Raven look confused. Blood, healing, this was a robot? Crow, or the robot, fell to the floor with a thud. Raven looked over it. The face opened up like a door to show Crow glaring at her.

"How did you make this?" she asked in amazement.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Well if I told you it would take days. But instead I'd much rather watch you burn to a cinder. When the mark on his neck disappears, he will be mine for the taking. So long," she said with a large smile and a perky wink. Robin was just rounding the corner where people were saying there had been a disturbance. He saw Raven look up at him in fear in a shop across the street.

"Raven!" he called and ran toward the shop. He got only two steps when it exploded. Everything seemed to slow down. Robin was lifted off his feet, glass flying by him and slicing him in small cuts on his face here and there. Then it sped back up as he landed on the front of a parked car, windshield glass shattering as he made contact. The last he saw of the shop were the flames licking at the base and he heard a siren in the distance. He felt his head roll to the left and his eyes close.

"Raven… no," he whispered and fell unconscious.

**i am sorry for the wait. im sure ur ll upset after i got such wonderful reviews. i love all of them cause i havent got a single bad one. i hope to get them updated much faster than i have been. thnx for reviewing and i do hope u continue. ta!**


	9. A plan

CH. 8

Cyborg and Starfire rounded the corner, wheezing like bulls. They had heard the explosion and had run as fast as possible to help. They came to a scene where people were crowded s close to police tape as was possible with an ambulance, two police cars, and a giant fire truck that was spraying out a fire. Starfire caught sight of a stretcher being loaded into the ambulance and caught glimpse of a glove dangling over the edge.

"Robin!" she yelled and flew to the ambulance. She reached his side and saw his eyes closed.

"What happened?" she demanded shakily with tears forming. A nurse came up and explained he had been hit by a concussion and had a sprained back and three broken ribs. Starfire stayed with Robin as the doors shut closed and they sped to the hospital. Cyborg ran to the nearest officer.

"Sir, what happened?" he asked.

"Two girls were fighting. A witness said it was Raven and what looked like a clone. Said that they were both in the store when it blew." The officer shook his helmeted head and walked off to get the crown moving. Cyborg walked three steps to the store and fell to his knees. He looked utterly miserable. Raven dead, Beast Boy kidnapped, and Robin under Emergency care. The Titans were dying slowly one by one. It didn't take a rocket scientist. Just then, the last flame was put out. Cyborg looked up from the concrete and saw a large black orb. It shimmered and died away to reveal Raven, cape blowing in the wind. Cyborg's mouth fell open as she walked up to him.

"Where are the others?" she asked. Cyborg told her everything he knew. Raven smirked. She wondered how Crow would take her still being alive.

* * *

Slade ducked as another thing was thrown at his head.

"YOU SAID SHE WOULDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO PROTECT HERSELF!" Crow thundered. She was roughly fifteen feet high, all four eyes slitted and blood red. She was throwing anything her powers could get a hold of. Slade prided himself in being a pretty cool customer. He never lost his cool and was always calm. Sure he had lost his temper, but they were few. But he had never been scared. He hardly knew the emotion… until now. He was scared shitless. Crow's rage and absolute frustration had reached their brink. She was a horny woman who wanted one man that was in her very grasp and could not appease herself. She was beyond pissed. She was beyond enraged. The very devil himself would be wearing a shirt that sported "I'm a demon expert. If you see me running, you better try and run faster than me". There was no word to describe the absolute rage she was feeling.

"I-i-i-it was your fault," he stammered. Had he not been scared for his life, he'd have frowned and wondered why the hell he was stuttering.

"_**MY FAULT!!**_" She raged. Slade fell to the ground and crab walked backwards to a corner. He cringed into a ball as she raged. The reason he was scared shitless when he had faced Raven thousands of times? Crow would kill without turning a hair. He was scared she'd kill him. She needed his brains, but there were plenty of others.

"_**PRAY TELL, HOW THE**_ _FUCK_ _**IS IT MY FAULT!!**_" She stormed. Slade almost couldn't find his tongue. He feared he had accidentally swallowed it.

"You w-w-w-warned h-h-her," he stammered, "The "cinder" part," Crow shrank in size, but her eyes never formed back to two. Slade continued to cower.

"I advise you to stay out of my way. From now on we are no longer partners. _You_ work for _me_. I will dispose of the Titans in whatever manner I wish and you will not have a part in it at all. You will only watch. This is your punishment," she growled. Slade wished she had screamed. The growl was ten thousand times worse than the scream. He didn't even argue. He had indeed done nothing wrong and it was indeed Crow's fault, but he took it. If he had argued, Crow would have ended his life. And according to her attitude, he was 100 sure it wouldn't be quick or painless.

"Now get out of my sight you cringing filth," Crow snarled. Slade left faster than Beast Boy eating tofu. Crow teleported to Beast Boy's room, her eyes their normal amethyst color once again. He was asleep on his pillow as a cat, drooling. She walked up and lightly scratched his stomach. He changed back and moaned with a large smile on his face. He slept on and changed into a dog. Crow smiled despite herself. This was cheering her up. She scratched more and Beast Boy's eyes flew open. He jerked up and saw Crow standing there with a small smile on her face. A smile that soon disappeared. Beast Boy was no longer angry at her. He no longer detested her. He was sorry for her. Here was a girl who grew up without a mother or father. Had never known love or friendship. She stole and fought to survive and was used to getting things her way and having them that very second.

"Yes?" he asked. By now Beast Boy was used to the hungry lustful look in her eyes. He knew she couldn't touch him sexually. She could hug, cuddle, kiss on the head or cheek, and hold his hand, but nothing else. If she went farther, she'd be zapped painfully off of him. He hadn't let her touch him anyway. He wouldn't allow it. Crow looked him up and down. She had never felt closeness. Beast Boy had a kind heart. Would he shy away as usual if she asked for just a hug? Or a cuddle?

"I… I… I'm lonely," she said softly. It was true. She was used to always having at least someone help her in life. Now she was the boss, the big cheese so to speak. Beast Boy sat back and patted a spot on the bed in front of him.

"Sit. You look like you need to talk," he said with a small smile that made her heart flutter.

"Well…" she looked at the bed and slowly crawled on and sat.

"Now… What's wrong?" he asked. And Crow found herself spilling everything from her failed attempt and her discrediting Slade. And throughout it all, Beast Boy listened and nodded his head at the right moments. He understood why she was doing this. It wasn't to beat her sister; it wasn't to win a prize or a mate. It was to have someone to call her own. To feel loved, to feel like she belonged. Beast Boy pitied her so much and it hurt that he couldn't help her. Hurt that he wouldn't help her if it killed her. That is what scared him the most.

"I… I… I just want to feel… feel…"

"Loved?" Beast Boy offered. She nodded, biting her lip and looking off to the side. Beast Boy bit his own lip. Should he? He reached out and pulled her into his lap. He hugged her close. He knew she didn't deserve it, but he would be damned if he could do something that would at least cheer her up and didn't. She accepted it without a fight and just snuggled up close. In the back of Beast Boy's mind, he was warring with himself. This was wrong. Wrong to Rae and wrong to himself. But where else would she get the closeness she needed? Before he could tell her it was enough, he heard light snoring. He looked down and saw her fast asleep. He sighed and lay down with her on top. He saw her fist pulled up to her mouth and her sucking on one of her own knuckles. He drifted back to sleep himself with one last thought:

_'Raven will kill me if she finds out.'_

* * *

Robin walked back into the Tower with Raven right behind him. She had gone and healed him in seconds. After getting him and Starfire back, she had to go to her room and think. What would Crow's next move be? Would she try to soften up Beast Boy till he's ripe for the picking? Or try and just blow the entire Tower to Kingdom Come? Both sounded like something she'd do. Maybe she'd do both and in order. There was a knock at her door.

"Yes?" she asked. Starfire opened the door and glided in.

"Friend Raven… I miss Beast Boy," she stated.

"Trust me Star, so do I," she said sadly.

"Do you think he is well?" Starfire asked nervously.

"I'm quite sure. Scared, but fine," she said softly.

"Friend Cyborg has it harder. They were rather close those two," Starfire commented. Raven nodded.

"Very," she said. Raven noticed h mirror still shattered on her dresser. Perhaps her emotions... yes that's it. She jumped off her bed standing tall. An idea had formed in her head. A very GOOD idea as it so happened. But she needed help in order to get it in motion. As well as Robin to help cover the possible problems in the idea.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, "What's wrong?" Rvaen glanced over her shoulder but kept walking.

"We're getting Beast Boy back tonight. And Crow will either be banished from Earth all together or she will go missing." with that Raven's door closed behind her leaving a confused Starfire to mul over what was said.

**ok, i know its short but my ideas had run dry... plus i just love cliffies. anyway read and review and im grounded for a while so getting these updated fast will be a problem. **


	10. the battle over the green man

CH.10

They were all assembled in the Common Room with blank expressions; Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and the emotions. Raven was standing before them holding a thick and aged book. She flipped through the pages.

"Ah!" she exclaimed in triumph. The other Titans sprang to their feet to see, but Raven held up a hand, "There is a Demon Art that allows said demon to multiply. They can duplicate their forms and become numerous to take down an army by themselves. However, I am far from being able to do this." Robin stepped forward.

"Then how do you plan on doing this?" He asked. Raven looked to her emotions.

"We'll need hair dye and purple contacts," she replied. After Starfire got back with the items they needed, every emotion had their hair dyed purple and put in purple eye contacts.

"Now comes your part Robin. She will obviously be in one of Slade's areas. Any ideas?" Robin ran to the computer and began typing furiously.

"Judging by these street cameras," he said pulling some up, "They are all purposely pointed in a direction away from this old warehouse." Raven nodded.

"Then we'll check there. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire... my emotions and I will distract Crow. You three will locate Beast Boy and get him out. Any complications... remove them permanently. Slade's time has also come. These two will be banished or disappear. Understood?" she asked. The three Titans nodded.

"Good. We wait till night. For now, Robin and Starfire will go incognito and survey the area for easy escape routes and possible vantage points where we can get in undetected. GO!" she yelled. Starfire and Robin hopped into gear and made for his room. After donning some disguises, they made for Jump City to run the warehouse under surveillance. Cyborg had fitted them with small cameras so that whatever they saw was shown at the Tower. Raven saw Crow sneak out at many different points in time and luckily, she never spotted the other Titans. All day, Crow was in and out, in and out. She never stayed in one place more than fifteen minutes. Then, at eight in the afternoon, when the sun was more orange than yellow, Cyborg, Raven, and her emotions were teleported behind the warehouse. Robin and Starfire soon joined them in their uniforms.

"This way," Robin whispered. He just noticed that Raven's emotions were now in Raven's black and blue uniform. He could no better choose which was the real one than bring his parents from the dead. They followed to the side where there was an open window ten feet above their heads. It was shattered and no way to seal it. Starfire carried Cyborg in and Robin used a series of flips to get in. They were soon followed by Raven and her emotions. They landed and looked around. It was quiet as the grave inside.

"Where to now?" Cyborg asked. There stood on the other side of the warehouse a pair of double doors that were not highly dusty as the rest of the area.

"This way," Robin repeated and made his way slowly to the door. As they all got there, Robin pushed open the door to find it very well oiled. What they had forgotten were the surveillance cameras.

They were in what appeared to be a kitchen. It looked like it belonged to a restaurant. They slowly walked between the burners toward the revolving door at the end. Robin grabbed the handle and yanked. It was locked tight. He stepped back and was about to kick the door in when Cyborg's hand rested on his shoulder. Robin looked to him and saw him looking at something on the ceiling in the corner. A camera was watching their every movement.

"Oh shit," Robin groaned.

"It's a trap!" Yelled one of the Ravens. The swinging doors they had come from earlier gave a loud click as it locked. Then Crow's voice reverberated through the small kitchen.

"Ahhhh, I was wondering when you would check the street cameras and walk into my obvious trap," she giggled. Every single Titan and emotion felt suddenly very stupid.

"And guess what I had Slade do? If you use powers in here, they will be absorbed. And everything is reinforced steel, so no ideas Robin and Starfire. I had the idea of gassing you," Everyone began to sweat at hearing this, "But I decided that option was to fast. Then I thought maybe filling it with water… no, no satisfaction of seeing you. These cameras aren't water proof. So I finally came to a decision. I would just leave you here. All the oxygen would eventually run out. And since there are only four of you, you have exactly……. Five hours to say some things or do some things you have always wanted to," she gave a light giggle, "Ta!" Raven looked at all her emotions. There was one way to make it four people. She touched one emotion and they all steadily touched. She could hold them for a while. They rapidly flew inside her one at a time. When that was done, Robin voiced a very good point.

"She wasn't watching the cameras. She's somewhere else. We just listened to a recording. Slade must be watching though." Cyborg shook his head.

"Man I cannot believe we fell for all that," he said miserably. Starfire walked up to the one door they were trying to get through. She looked it up and down and gave a growl as she slammed her fist into it. There was a loud clang that rang in their ears and Starfire brought her hand to her chest, eyes shut tight. There wasn't even a dent.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," she muttered as she sat down. Robin took her hand and kissed it. Raven came over and actually healed it in a few seconds.

"So I can't teleport out, we can't blast our way out, and we can't punch our way out. What do we do?" Cyborg looked at the one camera in the room that watched their every move. His brain was working overdrive. _Camera not waterproof. Powers_ _get absorbed. Five hours of air. _A light bulb clicked in his head.

"Robin… do you have any exploding disks?" he asked.

* * *

Slade continued to watch. Crow was in Beast Boy's room talking to him, her plan had been to soften him up. She had done her research on Stockholm syndrome. She hoped to use it against Beast Boy and make him neglect his mark, thus destroying it, the bond, and the creator of the bond in one blow. So far, she was halfway there. Then, he saw Cyborg dismantling his camera. It didn't matter; he had five other microscopic ones. He switched to one and saw Cyborg's back to him; sparks flying in his rang of sight every few seconds. He was creating something. Robin was leaning over him, pointing here and there, lips barely moving. He cursed himself. He had only put sound on the larger camera. How idiotic could he get? Cyborg was standing up and doing something to the door. Slade switched to a camera just by the door. What he saw he did not like.

"Crow! Problem!" he roared and ran to head the Titans off with his robots. Crow heard the yell and looked at Beast Boy one last time before teleporting to the camera room.

* * *

Cyborg stepped back. He grinned at what he had created with bits of camera, play do from his chest compartment, and five explosive disks. A red light was blinking as he and the Titans hurried to take cover. If this didn't work, three hours of air would be wasted in three seconds. They stuffed their ears and Robin and Cyborg took cover behind the long burner in the middle of the room. Starfire hid in the stove on the left side and Raven on the right side. The explosion rocked the room, sending the fire through the entire area. Robin had covered himself with his fireproof cape, and Cyborg tried making himself as small as possible. When the fire dissipated, they all came out to see the reinforced steel door crumpled on its hinges. Robin walked up and lightly touched it. It fell to the ground with a loud clang. They were on top of a stairwell. They made their way down to the end where there was a large metal door.

"How do we break into this one?" Raven asked. But it turned out they didn't have to. Slade opened the door and saw them, fear evident in his eye.

"Titans, ATTACK!" Robin yelled. They surged out to meet Slade and his army. Raven flew into the air while the other three began destroying Slade's precious robots. Robin had his staff and a bird-a-rang out, slicing and smashing. When he cut ones head off with the bird-a-rang, he heard knuckles being cracked from behind him. He whirled to see Slade rolling his neck.

"Robin," he said addressing him, no longer afraid. Robin let all his hate and loathing come out in one look.

"Slade," he growled lowly. For seconds, neither moved, then, lightning quick, Slade shot forward and slammed his fist into Robin's face. Robin flew back and landed on top of a bot. He had lost his staff and bird-a-rang. Slade took out his own staff.

"Let's finish this. Tonight. To the last man standing," Slade offered coldly. Robin did a Chinese get up and faced Slade.

"Love to," he said grinning. Slade twirled and made a blow to Robin's head. Cyborg and Starfire were fighting all alone in this great army of robots and were kicking ass.

"This is too easy!" Cyborg crowed.

"Yes! Greatly agreed!" Shouted Starfire. They stood back to back, blowing bot after bot and crushing anything that got by their energy blasts. Raven flew through another door that led into a much larger room. It was Slade's work area with the enormous screens and computers. And there in the middle of it all stood Crow. She smiled evilly at Raven.

"I must say," She drawled seductively, "I never expected you to get out of that small chamber alone. And here's another thing. You _know_ I'm much stronger than you. How do you plan to beat me?" Raven gave a cocky grin. Then, she released her emotions. Crow took two steps back in fear. There stood Raven after Raven glaring at her with hatred. Then Crow did something none expected. She scoffed.

"I can do that to," she sneered. Raven and her emotion's eyes widened in fear and amazement as Crow's face stretched outward toward them. There was a plop as it separated and then the body stretched outward and with a plop, there were two Crows. Then, she did it until there was an even amount.

"It seems we are evenly matched Rae-Rae," the original Crow sneered. Deep down, Raven was petrified. Crow was stronger than she had expected. The Crows moved as one in a straight line. Raven and her emotions set their faces to determination rather than fear.

"Go!" Raven and Crow yelled as one. And they all leapt at their opponent in a fierce battle over a single human being.

Robin was not faring as well as he would have liked. He was on the ground on all fours; his bottom lip was fat and bloody, his left eye was black under the mask, his nose was bleeding from both nostrils and all his limbs were sore and bruised. Slade had been hurt as well, But Robin felt he would lose this battle. Slade was hunched over breathing heavily. Robin forced himself up and brought his fist up.

"Robin," Slade said exasperatedly, "How long will it take? How much do I have to beat you to prove I'm better? Why won't you just die?" he asked quietly. His bots were thinning, and Cyborg's battery was very low.

"You will lose Robin," Slade said coldly.

"Never," he spat, spraying red saliva and running at Slade yelling in his anger. He leapt in the air, fists ready to deal blows. Slade's Staff came to his left rib. Robin flew to the ground, smashing hard on the rock and bouncing. He landed again and skidded to a stop. That was two Ribs gone, one on each side.

"Like I said Robin," Slade said in triumph. Cyborg fell to the ground, his blue turning black. Starfire was becoming overwhelmed, "You will lose." A tear fell down Robin's face and he noticed something to his left. His staff, broken in half. He gripped the edge and thanked God his back was to Slade. Slade grabbed his hair and yanked him up.

"Now," he seethed, "DIE!" He had his gun to Robin's heart. Robin grinned painfully.

"You first dickhead," and gave a yell before jamming the sharp end of the staff through Slade's chest. Slade gave a high pitched gasp of pain and released Robin's hair. He looked at the staff that was in his chest and Robin pushed it upward. It broke through Slade's backbone and came out just below his neck bone. He fell over backward, eye rolling into the back of his head. Robin didn't have time to look at his identity, his friends needed help. He ran to Starfire as she screamed, leaving Slade's dead body and identity behind.

Raven backed up breathing heavily. Crow didn't seem to even be phased. She took a moment to gaze at the wreckage. There was Brave, hanging three feet off the floor with a large piece of wood through her stomach, blood gushing down. Her head was hanging and blood poured from her mouth. Her emotions couldn't die, but they could go unconscious. She would be unconscious until the stick removed. The blood would never end because her heart would never stop. Lust was on the ground, being strangled by another Crow. Brave's Crow was helping another fight Rage, who had already killed two Crows. Knowledge and Rude were unconscious in a heap with their faces unrecognizable. This was horrible. Crow leapt at Raven.

"That break was long enough!" she roared and brought an uppercut into Raven's jaw. She flew into the air. Before Raven could even begin to fall, a Crow who was in the air bitchslapping Happy while holding her by the front of her shirt turned and kicked Raven in her stomach, sending her flying back to Crow, who grabbed her, twirled three times and threw Raven into a nearby wall. She hit hard and rebounded to the ground where she bounced once and landed again with a groan. Happy joined her second's later, unconscious, her neck at an odd angle. Raven saw Lust slam her knee hard in the Crow holding her down. There was a great crack as her back broke and Lust threw her off only to be tackled by another and have her head bashed in, splitting it open. Raven had five emotions left and Crow was winning. She forced herself to stand and was healed immediately. Crow walked up.

"You've got guts Rae. You just won't give up though. Listen, just die. Ok? I've heard that you don't feel a thing. Just let me break your neck and you can die. Beast Boy will be taken good care of. I promise," Crow said smirking. Raven stepped forward.

"Crow," she said uncertainly. Crow raised her eyebrows.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Go to hell," Raven snarled and slammed her fist in Crow's gut. Crow gave an "oof" as she leaned over. Raven grabbed her head and slammed her knee into her face. Crow did a flip backwards, blood spewing from her now broken nose. Halfway through the flip, Raven slammed her foot into Crow's back, sending her flying into one of the screens. Sparks flew as she fell through it and into the circuits. The eight Crows and five emotions looked to the sparking screen to see Crow fly out in a rage. Her nose gave a crack as it healed and her hair was standing on end from the electricity. The Crows all gathered together in the air and Raven's last five emotions joined her.

"We outnumber you!" The original Crow snarled, "Just give up!" Raven smirked.

"Not happening. Come and get us," she said cockily. As one, the Crows flew at top speed at then. Timid and Rage stepped forward and raised their hands. The original stopped in time, but the portal opened to Space sucked in the eight fake Crows. In Space, they froze to death in less than a second. The portal closed and Raven stepped forward, now smirking.

"You give up… and I will let you go to another planet in a different solar system. You will be banished, but you will live," she offered, "I'd rather not kill my sister whom I had shared the same space with for nine months." Crow slowly landed to watch her sister. She looked at all her emotions and then back to her sister.

"HE'S MINE!" she screamed in outrage. She threw her powers out to the emotions. Their heads were covered in energy. They fell to their knees, gripping and the energy. Then, they fell to the floor unconscious.

"There, I have killed your duplicates. I fried their brains," Crow jeered. The energy disappeared and the emotions immediately opened their eyes and stood up in anger. Crow stepped back in fear.

"What…. What is this Art?" she demanded shakily. Instead of answering, Raven healed the rest of her emotions who were unconscious and they to stood up to surround Crow.

"This is no Art Crow. These are my emotions. And since you have no meditation mirror, you can't copy me," she said smirking. Crow began to sputter in disbelief. Then she growled loudly.

"I can beat you by sheer numbers!" she roared. Then, she began to multiply.

"Kill them!" Raven yelled. Her emotions leapt forward, fists incased with dark energy and smashing their fists into the Crow duplicates, ripping out hearts and breaking the bodies. Finally, Crow fell to the ground on all fours breathing heavily. Raven walked up as her emotions landed amongst the body strewn floor.

"Takes your strength away doesn't it?" Raven asked silkily. Crow stood up and made to punch Raven's face, but had her fist caught.

"You should have taken my offer to leave Crow. You should have saved yourself," Raven said still in her silky voice. Crow's eyes widened as Raven bent her wrist back, forcing Crow to her knees. Crow looked up at Raven with a sneer.

"He knows Raven… He's coming. He contacted me. He's found you at last," Crow began to chuckle, then threw her head back and let out a loud shriek of maniacal laughter. Raven stepped back. Crow was still on her knees, head thrown back laughing. Robin appeared at her side. He had Slade's gun in his hand. He and Raven looked at as one and together looked at each other. Raven took it and aimed. Crow looked to her sister, eyes wide, and pupil's small as her laughter turned deep. She was changing into her demon form. Raven squeezed the trigger and the laughter was cut short but it still echoed in their ears. Crow fell back, laughter not gone from her face as blood poured down her face and onto the ground. The laser had gone through her chakra and out the back of her head. Robin slowly pried Raven's fingers from the gun and took it from her.

"It's over," he whispered. It took them exactly five minutes to find Beast Boy. He flew into Raven's arms and kissed her passionately. Back at the Tower, with her mirror fixed, the moon full in the sky, Beast Boy thrust into Raven as she bit his mark. He howled in animalistic pleasure. Unbeknownst to both, in a small spaceship with the lighting blood red, there was someone looking at a monitor. On that monitor it showed Earth. Jet black hair covered a pale face but his toothy smile with sharp canines showed clear as day.

"I'm coming Raven. I'm coming."

THE END

**ok, guess what guys. this isn't the end. there will be a brand new story. a "sequel" it will be called DEVIL MAY CARE. keep a sharp eye out for it. cuse this story will be continued. HOPE U LIKD IT!!**


	11. story inspired by

**This story was inspired by a story in my twelfth grade literature book called A Demon's Lover**


End file.
